La llegada
by Belle Star 1
Summary: Continuación de "El proyecto". Este fanfic se llama así porque se explica la llegada de los bandicuts, de N. Gin al N Team, de Nina a la Academia de madame Amberley, y más. Los integrantes del N Team nunca se imaginaron que los marsupiales anaranjados les ocasionarían tantos problemas y graves consecuencias.
1. Educación y expedición

**¡Bienvenidos!**

**Para quienes extrañaban a los Bandicoots en la anterior historia, pues hay buenas noticias: aquí se explicará el surgimiento y sus consecuencias. Me pareció que los marsupiales anaranjados marcaron un antes y después así que por eso decidí comenzar un nuevo fanfic.**

**La historia se ubica antes y durante del primer juego.**

**Esta continuación es un poco más larga (más de dos mil cien palabras y más capítulos) por si querían leer más. **

**Escucho sugerencias, opiniones, cualquier cosa que quieran que ayude a esta historia.**

**Disclaimer: Crash Bandicoot y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

**En fin, gracias por leer y dejen sus comentarios.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Educación para Nina y nueva expedición.**

Hace varios días que la pequeña sobrina del doctor Neo Cortex vivía en el castillo y el buen trato que recibía de su cuidador, el doctor N. Gin, hizo que no tuviera más miedo al convivir en ese ambiente aterrador con unos mutantes bestiales, a tal instancia que correteaba por los pasillos alegremente tratando a todos con dulzura. Esto causó inquietud a su tío ya que quería que Nina fuera malvada así que comenzó a hablarle con tranquilidad en el cuarto de la niña, pero antes debía deshacerse del niñero:

—N. Gin: voy a reemplazarte por un momento ¿Por qué no vas a trabajar con tus artefactos?

—De acuerdo. Vuelvo en un momento, Nina —y se despidió de la niña amablemente.

Cuando perdió de vista al Cyborg, el doctor comenzó a hablarle:

—Nina: quiero decirte que soy un científico malvado y la gente malvada consigue lo que quiere —la pequeña miraba a su tío con incomprensión y él continuó hablando—. Con esto voy a que debes ser mala, así que me quedaré con algunas de tus cosas que demuestren que eres buena —y al decir esto Neo le secuestró las cosas con colores llamativos dejándole las de colores más sombríos.

Por supuesto, la niña comenzó a llorar y volvió a entristecerse por los juguetes y la ropa que le fueron prohibidos. Al escuchar el llanto, el joven Cyborg fue corriendo hacia la habitación en donde provenía el sonido desgarrador y se encontró con la pequeña llorando en el suelo.

—Nina, ¿Qué pasó?

Cuando vio al joven de cabello anaranjado, ella se levantó para abrazarlo y para decirle en voz alta:

—¡Se llevó mis cosas!

—¿Quién? ¿Neo?

La niña sólo asintió. Él comenzó a enfadarse haciendo que su misil emitiera humo pero al mismo tiempo en tranquilizar a la criatura.

—Tranquila. Iré a hablar con él pero debes calmarte ¿Sí?

Nina volvió a asentir. Cuando ella se calmó, N. Gin salió a buscar al culpable hasta que lo encontró en su habitación:

—Doctor Cortex ¿Por qué hizo llorar a Nina? Ella es una niña pequeña —gritó furioso haciendo que su misil despidiera un humo espeso.

—¿Crees que no me dolió al verla? —dijo enojado pero con los ojos humedecidos—. Quería que fuera malvada para que no sufra en la Academia.

—Habiendo tantas escuelas justo a esa quiere que asista —expresó un poco más calmado.

—Nina es como si fuera mi hija y quería que sea mi sucesora. Además tú mismo lo dijiste: ser bueno te hizo sufrir.

N. Gin odiaba admitirlo pero Neo tenía razón.

—Trataré de convencer a Nina que lo que hiciste fue lo mejor.

—Que bueno que lo comprendieras y que bueno que quieras a Nina —dijo intentando sonreír y el joven salió de la habitación.

Hubo días enteros en que Nina caminaba tristemente por el castillo arrastrando un conejo de peluche descabezado. N. Gin trataba de consolarla y jugaba con ella a escondidas tratando de que ella no demuestre tanta felicidad, hasta que un día la niña dulce ya no existía más…

Fue entonces que Nina aceptó su destino y su tristeza se convirtió en maldad. Ella era mala con todos los que querían que ella fuera así, incluyendo a su tío, los doctores Brio y Tropy y también los mutantes. Con todos menos con su cuidador aunque sí hacía una actuación por si alguien la observaba. Era mala en relación con ser rebelde, contestando de mala manera y haciendo bromas aprovechando que nadie puede lastimarla.

Al ver que su sobrina "mejoraba", Neo la inscribió telefónicamente para que asista en el próximo año en la Academia de Madame Amberley, entonces N. Gin estaba obligado a dictarle clases con influencia maléfica para que se acostumbre a la vida en la escuela:

—Nina. Hoy recibí la guía para el ingreso de la Academia de Madame Amberley. Al parecer tu tío ya te inscribió. Pero no te preocupes, te ayudaré para resolver las actividades.

—Bueno… pero no quiero hacer mucha tarea —se quejó la niña.

—De acuerdo… y después te diré unos consejos para que estés bien en donde sea —y mantuvo el suspenso.

Luego de que Nina completó la actividad de matemática, el Cyborg empezó a hablar seriamente:

—Lo primero que hay que hacer es que no molesten las cosas malas que te pasaron. En mi caso, tuve que soportar a un padre que me echó la culpa de que era el responsable de la muerte de mi madre cuando nací y también por la huida de mi madrastra. Además tuve que aguantar a mi insoportable y consentido hermanastro.

Nina escuchaba atentamente y en relación con eso, respondió:

—Lo malo que me pasó es que mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando tenía dos años, en realidad no lo recuerdo bien. Después mi abuela no me dejaba pasear y mi tío se llevó mis juguetes —decía con tristeza.

El de cabello anaranjado se sintió algo triste por la desgracia de los padres de la niña, y continuó hablando.

—Lo segundo es ver lo positivo en las cosas malas. Pues yo diría "qué bueno que no veo más a mi horrible familia" y en tu asunto, podes ver que los accidentes pasan pero tienes personas aquí que te quieren y mucho. Aquí si podemos salir a pasear y si tenías tus juguetes, los niños de la academia te los iban a quitar. Ahora que conoces la maldad, sólo tienes que serlo con personas malas o para conseguir lo que quieres. Acá te queremos así que no nos trates mal.

Nina reflexionó y sonrió. El doctor del misil en la cabeza continuó explicando:

—En tercer lugar es reírse de las cosas graciosas o los avances y recordarlas y, también hacer lo que te guste. Finalmente, nada mejor que demostrar que estas del lado del mal escuchando música de rock y algo de electrónica para aprovechar su energía. Aquí tengo la música y… ¿Qué podemos hacer?

—¿Una guerra de almohadas? —sugirió con alegría.

Así fue que empezó una guerra con la música de Nirvana de fondo. El sonido llegó a oídos del doctor de la marca N en la frente, quien llegó a la puerta de la habitación de su sobrina y gritó:

—¡¿Qué están haciendo?!

N. Gin apagó la música rápidamente y se acercó a Neo:

—Este juego le enseñará a ser malvada con violencia. Sus objetivos son desarrollar la fuerza y la puntería.

—Sólo ten cuidado de no lastimarla —dijo y salió de allí.

Por otro lado, era el turno de Neo para salir de expedición aunque el día caluroso no era el más óptimo para caminar por la jungla de la isla N. Sanity. Después de echar un último vistazo a su sobrina, el científico se preparó para salir acompañado de los mutantes más fuertes: Koala Kong, Tiny Tiger y los hermanos Komodo. Al parecer, el marsupial gángster, es decir Pinstripe Potoroo no salía al exterior pues él continuaba siendo el asistente de laboratorio.

Después de caminar varios metros por la selva en una nueva dirección, Cortex les iba regañando a los animales evolucionados.

—¡Espero que no vuelva a ocurrir lo sucedido! Por no fijarse en el camino nos atacaron las serpientes así que no quiero que hagan tonterías como esas peleas falsas. ¡Ya saben para qué estamos aquí pues no quiero ver que se distraigan!

—Sólo estábamos practicando para pelear en el ejército, doctor Cortex —respondieron los dragones.

—Tiny llevar jaulas y atrapar animales —contestó el tigre.

—Llevar jaulas y encontrar comida —dijo el koala.

—Muy bien, espero no ver distracciones. Cuanto más tardemos, más nos afectará el calor, así que hay que apresurarse —amenazó el científico.

Luego de caminar mucho más, los cinco individuos llegaron a una playa. El lugar era hermoso: la orilla con arena dorada, el mar tranquilo con aguas cálidas, una sombra dada por las palmeras, unos dioses totémicos hechos en piedra por los nativos y unos cuatro animalitos de pelaje anaranjado jugando con la arena.

Los mutantes se distrajeron con el paisaje queriendo descansar un poco, pero Cortex se enfocó en los animalitos y gritó:

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No se queden ahí parados y atrapen a esos animales! ¡No dejen que se escapen!

En ese momento se desató toda una persecución: los dragones se dirigieron en ir por el animal más feo, ya que poseía unos dientes largos y unas cejas gruesas, mientras que Kong y Tiny fueron tras los animales con mechones de cabello rubio.

Como los mutantes no se destacaban por su gran inteligencia, excepto en Komodo Joe, ellos tardaron unos cuantos minutos en capturarlos.

Durante ese tiempo, la persecución se tornó graciosa ya que ellos eran muy grandes y los animales pequeños produciendo que algunas veces se golpearan entre sí exasperando al casi calvo. Finalmente los evolucionados lo lograron y encerraron a los animales huidizos. Al terminar se felicitaron mutuamente aunque la voz grave del doctor los interrumpió.

—¡Ya basta, tontos! ¡Les falta uno!... ¡No importa, lo haré yo mismo! —comentó Neo.

Fue así que empezó a perseguirlo disparándole con su arma de rayo en función "paralizar" y debido al miedo, el animalito no vio unas rocas que tenía en frente y con ellas se estrelló; se había golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte. Ese momento, de contusión y desorientación, fue atrapado y encerrado con los demás.

Los mutantes se rieron a carcajadas por el choque del animal pero enseguida, el doctor los calló.

—¡Silencio… y ya vámonos!

También aprovecharon la playa para capturar unos cangrejos para la cena y, de camino de regreso se encontraron con frutas wumpa que no estaban cuidadas por los indígenas que fueron almacenadas en cajas de madera. Cargaron todas las cosas en el bote y regresaron al castillo.

Los exploradores llegaron muy cansados al castillo, que más se notaba en el científico. Aún así Neo fue directo a ver cómo se encontraba su sobrina. En su habitación ella no estaba pero recordó que ya era la hora de la merienda, por lo cual ella estaría en la cocina.

El científico notificó a sus colegas, quienes también estaban merendando, sobre sus descubrimientos:

—Lamento interrumpir su hora del té pero en la playa encontré unos animales desconocidos. Entonces será necesario consultar los libros nuevamente.

—¿Puedo ir a verlos, tío? —interrumpió la niña suplicando.

—Están en el laboratorio y ya sabes que no puedes entrar allí, Nina.

La pequeña miró a su tío con cara de perrito ya que le gustaría mucho tener una mascota. Él no resistió ver esa expresión y decidió:

—De acuerdo. Después te traeré uno de esos animalitos pero por un rato ¿Sí?

—¡ Gracias! —gritó de alegría y corrió a abrazar a su tutor.

Cortex se sorprendió aunque, al mismo tiempo, se sintió bien. Después se volvió a sus colegas y pidió nuevamente:

—Y bien… ¿Vamos por los libros?

—Bueno, pero espera a que terminemos —pidió el doctor Brio.

—Además no hace falta. Sólo hay que buscar en el libro de fauna australiana. Quédate a comer algo —solicitó el doctor Tropy.

Cortex escuchó la propuesta de su compañero y se quedó con ellos. Al terminar los tres fueron al laboratorio y buscaron el mencionado texto. Concluyeron a que los cuatro animales eran marsupiales en peligro de extinción conocidos como bandicuts y que tenían en la jaula a dos hembras, las de mechones rubios y dos masculinos, el golpeado y el feo.

Al reconocer que capturó unas bandicuts, Neo decidió:

—No creo que será bueno tener mutantes hembras en el ejército. Será mejor deshacernos de ellas.

—¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Además, a pesar de que los mutantes tengan cosas en contra, ayudan bastante —explicó el doctor de los tornillos.

—No lo sé pero… acordé que le llevaría uno de estos marsupiales a Nina ¿Cuál será el más inofensivo?

—¿Por qué no dejas que ella vaya a verlos? Siempre y cuando la vigiles que no toque nada peligroso —sugirió el de tez azulada.

—Está bien. Así no pierdo tiempo.

Después de la investigación, Neo llevó a su sobrina al laboratorio para que pueda darle un vistazo a esos animales, pero como la niña no se conformaba con sólo eso, le suplicó de nuevo:

—¿Puedo agarrar a uno?

—No sé si se van a dejar sujetar como mascotas.

En ese instante, el bandicut golpeado se acercó con confianza a la niña, por esta razón, Cortex abrió la jaula con cautela preparando su arma si intentaba huir. Como no intentó escapar, Nina lo tomó entre sus brazos con cuidado y le acarició la cabeza. El doctor le permitió ya que ella se había comportado bien, pues si continuaba prohibiéndole cosas, la maldad se convertiría en odio y eso no era conveniente para él.

—Bueno, Nina… regrésalo —pidió y la niña obedeció.

En el día de mañana comenzarán las evoluciones.


	2. Nuevo integrante

**Hola!**

**Gracias por sus reviews! Falta muy poco para que aparezca Crash!**

**Por ahora actualizaré los domingos. Avísenme si quieren cambiarlo.**

**Gracias por leer y sigan escribiendo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Nuevo integrante.**

Al día siguiente después de que el doctor Cortex junto con los mutantes Koala Kong, los hermanos Komodo y Tiny Tiger atraparan a los cuatro marsupiales hallados en la playa de N. Sanity, los animales evolucionados fueron hacia el laboratorio ya que recordaron con gracia sobre aquel animal que se golpeó la cabeza con las rocas por el susto que se llevó, a tal punto que hasta se paraban frente a su jaula para burlarse.

—Es el animal más tonto que vi —dijo entre risas Komodo Joe.

—Si lo evolucionan, será peor —comentó el otro reptil.

Los marsupiales sólo reían y, como subían más el volumen de sus voces, estas llegaron a los oídos del malhumorado doctor de la marca de la letra N en la frente que, al principio trataba de ignorarlas; trataba, pero no lo logró. Después de escuchar tantas risas, el doctor Neo Cortex procedía a echarlos del laboratorio ya que no podía concentrarse en su trabajo. Caminó con furia en sus pasos hacia el sector de animales y, con ese mismo sentimiento, les gritó:

—¡Se van ya mismo de aquí! ¡No ven que están asustando a los animales con sus risas!

Los mutantes sólo bajaron un poco la voz mas no se retiraron.

—_Dottor_ Cortex: ¿Cuándo será el tiempo de hacer evolucionar a esos _animali_? —preguntó el gángster.

—¡Ahora no! ¡No puedo trabajar tranquilo si ustedes están estallando de risa! ¡No puedo concentrarme! —respondió el científico enfurecido—. ¡Se retiran ya! —vociferó y les indicó la salida con su dedo índice.

—Menos yo. Soy el asistente de laboratorio —se defendió el marsupial quien estaba orgulloso de su trabajo a tal punto que dejaba de lado su traje a rayas para vestirse con una bata de laboratorio.

—Bueno. Si tanto quieres que comencemos con la evolución, empieza preparando todo lo necesario —ordenó Neo.

Fue entonces que los animales se dirigieron lentamente al living y en ese momento, el doctor Nitrus Brio ingresaba al laboratorio. Cuando vio a su colega, le preguntó:

—¿Acaso piensas evolucionar a los cuatro marsupiales al mismo tiempo, como sucedió con los dragones?

—No. Como el rayo evolutivo no dio los resultados que esperaba: esos dos debían ser inteligentes, sin embargo sólo uno lo adquirió. Esta vez sólo se mutará a un individuo.

—_Dottori_: ya está _tutto_ listo. ¿Con quién empezaremos? —interrumpió Pinstripe Potoroo con su acento italiano.

—Elige a cualquiera. Es lo mismo —dijo Neo.

—_Molto __bene _—respondió y se encaminó hacia el sector de las jaulas.

En aquel momento, el marsupial escogió una de las marsupiales con mechón de pelo rubio la cual era la más alta de todos ellos. La eligió ya que estaba harto de convivir con sus colegas del mismo género; él quería ver a una chica mutante. Luego él la colocó en la plataforma, la amarró y se alejó junto con los científicos.

Nuevamente los hombres discutieron sobre quién accionaría la palanca, así que recurrieron a la moneda y ganó el doctor más envejecido, quien festejó riéndose con un sonido extraño; Cortex lo miraba con disgusto. Al recibir los rayos, el animal empezó a gritar con tonos agudos y moverse continuamente. Al instante en que terminaron los sonidos estrepitosos y que la energía eléctrica se reestablecía, los tres se acercaron para ver el resultado y se quedaron impresionados. Sin darse cuenta habían hecho evolucionar a una hermosa bandicut, quien estaba desorientada, como sucedió con los demás mutantes.

Ahora ella tenía más cantidad de cabello rubio algo ondulado, el cual el largo pasaba los hombros, y mantuvo el color anaranjado del pelaje. Sus ojos contaban con unos irises de color verde azul. Además medía la misma altura que el marsupial mafioso y, como estaba desvestida, mostraba que poseía un cuerpo atractivo y curvilíneo.

Como no contaban con ropa de mujer, el mutante le acercó la bata de laboratorio que tenía puesta.

—Aquí tienes, _bella_. Luego te conseguiremos ropa más adecuada —dijo el marsupial amablemente.

Al parecer, por aquella belleza, él se había enamorado de la recién evolucionada.

—No te pases de listo con la recién llegada —le retó el doctor de la inicial de su nombre marcada.

—Gracias —respondió ella simplemente sonando con algo de dificultad al hablar por primera vez.

Después de ayudarle a vestirse, la llevó cuidadosamente hacia el living para mostrarle a los demás mutantes y al televisor, mientras que los doctores aún continuaban en el lugar de experimentos discutiendo por el reciente experimento.

—Me parece que es mala idea que integremos a una mutante femenina al ejército. Creo que no tiene ninguna habilidad —dijo Cortex sin ánimos.

—¡Otra vez con eso! Para que veas ella tiene una habilidad: la distracción. Puede atontar a cualquiera con ese físico. Sólo debemos usarlo a nuestro favor y no en contra —respondió el calvo—. Además ella es inteligente y podemos enseñarle artes marciales, por ejemplo.

—…Bueno. Pero aún creo que es mala idea —comentó Neo de brazos cruzados.

Mientras tanto, todos los mutantes observaban atentamente la pantalla chica pero dejaron de ver el aparato para sorprenderse con la presencia de la joven mutante. Entonces el asistente de laboratorio captó la atención de sus pares pidiendo:

—Compañeros, ¿Quieren presentarse a la recién llegada?

—Soy Koala Kong, el primer mutante —se presentó toscamente.

La chica sólo se limitó a escuchar atentamente cada palabra.

—Mi nombre es Pinstripe Potoroo, _bella _—dijo con amabilidad y tomó la mano de la joven por un instante. Luego se soltó para volverse al grisáceo—. Me parece que debo contradecirte, Kong, tu no eres el primero. Un canguro de color azul claro llamado Ripper Roo fue el primer experimento.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó el koala.

—Accedí a los registros sin que los doctores se dieran cuenta —comentó en voz baja.

—Bueno seguimos nosotros. Soy Komodo Joe y él es mi hermano Moe. Somos expertos con la espada —y con esa señal ellos alzaron las armas en cuestión.

—Yo ser Tiny Tiger —habló con su voz ruda que sobresaltó a la muchacha.

Por respeto, Koala Kong se levantó del sillón para cedérselo a la rubia y, como había lugar, el gángster también se acomodó. Para ayudar a la chica con sus inquietudes, algunos mutantes, especialmente el pandillero, le explicaban las cosas que aparecían en televisión:

—Viste. Los humanos son los dueños del mundo. Por esta razón, los hombres que te hicieron evolucionar quieren formar un ejército en el cual nosotros somos los soldados para equilibrar las cosas y vengarnos de quienes se aprovecharon de los animales.

—Entiendo pero… ¿Los hombres qué ganan con esto? —preguntó la bandicut razonando.

—Pues ellos nos dirigirán y también se vengarán; ellos también fueron maltratados. Si ocurre algo malo, nos rebelaremos —respondió Pinstripe tranquilamente.

Ella aprendió con rapidez todo lo que le decían y de pronto, el potoroo notó que la chica aún no tenía un nombre.

—Es cierto, todavía no tienes nombre ¿Cuál te gustaría? O… ¿Quieres que te lo elijan los científicos?

—Que la caja informativa nos lo diga —dijo ella refiriéndose al televisor.

Haciendo zapping con el control remoto buscaron uno y ella le encantó el nombre "Tawna", porque le pertenecía a una chica hermosa. Entonces le quedó ese nombre el cual fue el primero que no lo eligieron los científicos.

—Te queda bien. Vamos al laboratorio para que te registren —decidió y nuevamente la tomó de la mano con suavidad para llevarla hasta los doctores.

Con nueva identificación, el potoroo llevó a la bandicut hacia el laboratorio para presentarla a los doctores. Caminando, los mutantes conversaban. En un momento, él se detuvo para mirarla a los ojos y decirle algo:

—Tawna: desde el momento en que te vi, me di cuenta de que me gustas mucho ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —preguntó sin problemas y sin miedo alguno.

La joven se soltó del agarre con lentitud y se mantuvo pensando por un momento hasta que contestó:

—Eres muy dulce, pero ya estaba con alguien: el bandicut de los ojos verdes.

—¿El que se golpeó la cabeza?

—Si, espero que esté bien —respondió ella—. Pero considero que eres mi mejor amigo entre todos los mutantes —dijo tratando de no lastimarlo.

—Bueno,… te lo pediré otro día. Voy a esperarte —contestó él sin signos de angustia.

—Pero… —Tawna quería explicar que no cambiará de opinión hasta que el mutante de pelaje marrón la interrumpió.

—No digas nada. Ya llegamos —comentó sonriendo.

Al marsupial no le preocupó la respuesta de la chica: sólo tendrá que deshacerse de aquel bandicut sin que ella se entere. Las películas de gángsters que vio le ayudaban a tener en mente mil formas para sacarse de encima a los molestos. Cuando pensaba en las maneras de matarlo, ambos ya se encontraban con los doctores. Como siempre, ellos estaban discutiendo por problemas menores. Pinstripe se acomodó la garganta para que le presten atención pero fue ignorado.

—Doctores —comenzó a decir para llamar su atención.

—¿Qué quieres, comadreja? —expresó Cortex enojado.

El gángster hizo oídos sordos a ese comentario y sólo puso una cara de pocos amigos aunque después cambió su expresión.

—Sólo quería presentarles a Tawna Bandicoot —anunció y señaló a la chica con su mano. Por su parte, ella sólo sonreía.

—Bien. Ya tienes algo para registrar en la consola, Cortex —dijo el doctor Brio y se retiró del laboratorio.

—Bueno ¿Me dejan en paz para trabajar? —pidió enojoso a los marsupiales.

Después de quedarse solo en aquella habitación, Neo completó los datos de la nueva mutante escribiendo en la máquina:

_Sujeto experimental n º 7_

_Especie: bandicut (__Perameles__gunii__)_

_Edad humana: 15 años. _

_Nombre: Tawna Bandicoot_

_Habilidades: Inteligencia y distracción_

_Observaciones: presenta un cuerpo desarrollado a pesar de su corta edad._

Cuando el doctor del tatuaje terminó con su registro, el doctor de los tornillos en la cabeza regresó al laboratorio para sugerirle una idea a su colega:

—Para no ir por indumentaria femenina en la ciudad, el cual es peligroso, podemos pedirle a tu sobrina que le preste unas prendas.

—¡Pero no tienen la misma talla! —se molestó Neo con algo de furia en sus palabras.

—Pues usaré el rayo "cambia tamaños" para aumentar los talles ¿Acaso no viste las enormes zapatillas que lleva puesta el tigre? Fue mi rayo quien lo hizo posible.

—Es cierto, y no hace falta pedirle nada a Nina… Tengo la ropa que le secuestré —dijo con voz apenada por lo último.

—Bueno ¿Qué esperamos? ¿Dónde tienes esa ropa?

—En mi habitación —dijo sin ánimos.

Fue así que los dos científicos fueron al cuarto en busca de ropa para la recién llegada. Ambos se sentían algo raro revisando la ropa de la niña y, además no tuvieron en cuenta que la mutante en cuestión y su admirador escucharon la conversación en el laboratorio. Al ver que los hombres se veían despistados, el potoroo intervino desde la entrada en compañía de la rubia:

—¿Por qué no permiten que ella elija qué ropa ponerse? —solicitó Pinstripe interrumpiendo a los doctores.

—¡Comadreja, ¿Cómo te atreves a escuchar una conversación ajena?! —gruñó Cortex y se acercaba a ellos para echarlos de la habitación.

—¡Espera, Cortex! Él tiene razón ¿Para qué perdemos el tiempo pensado en qué le quedaría mejor a ella? Deja que ella elija.

—¡Está bien, pero sin hacer un desastre en mi habitación! —ordenó con su típico mal carácter y salió de su dormitorio.

Entonces, Tawna observó cada prenda y seleccionó las más frescas debido al calor.

—Ya tengo lo que me gusta —anunció la rubia con unas cuantas en sus manos.

—Bien. Ahora apártense hacia otro lado —advirtió el calvo para prevenir accidentes.

El doctor Nitrus Brio los expandió con su rayo, el cual era muy parecido al arma de Cortex sólo que era más grande y, cuando ya estaban listas, ella fue a cambiarse la bata de laboratorio que tenía por una playera sin mangas color fucsia y una pollera verde. Además tenía unas zapatillas en color rojo oscuro con suela y líneas blancas.

—Así te ves mejor, Tawna —habló el gángster admirándola aún más.

—Bueno, Tawna. Si quieres puedes quedarte con todas las cosas que secuestré. Eso incluye esos maquillajes, pero no los juguetes —decidió el doctor Cortex quien regresó para echar a los intrusos de su habitación.

—¡Muchas gracias, doctores! —agradeció sonriendo.

La bandicut se llevó la gran mayoría de la ropa y los maquillajes aunque también ella necesitaba algo para guardarlos. Por suerte, Neo poseía un baúl que no utilizaba y Pinstripe se lo llevó a la habitación de los mutantes. Una vez allí, el mutante se encargó del lugar de descanso de la chica, quien luego ella agradeció por su esfuerzo.

Próximamente una nueva evolución sucedería sin pensar en las consecuencias que con eso traería.


	3. Mutante rebelde

**Hola! **

**Es en este capítulo donde aparece Crash!**

**Gracias por sus reviews!**

**Hice caso de sus recomendaciones sobre aquellas repeticiones.**

**Gracias por leer y sigan escribiendo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Mutante rebelde.**

La semana próxima a la llegada de la nueva integrante el estado del tiempo no era el más favorable: en lugar del intenso calor acostumbrado apareció repentinamente una gran tormenta con lluvias fuertes y continuas. Varios días fueron inestables, con lluvias de diferente intensidad y duración. En las noches, se escuchaban truenos violentos que asustaban tanto a algunos mutantes como a la pequeña Nina, quien permanecía en su habitación tapada totalmente por frazadas. Su cuidador, N. Gin, trataba de calmarla olvidándose por un rato las enseñanzas malignas obligatorias.

Mientras tanto los mutantes se quedaron sin televisión debido al clima. Los científicos les explicaron que el aparato podría dañarse si había alta o baja tensión producto de la tormenta eléctrica. Así que tuvieron que entretenerse de otras maneras: Koala Kong y Tiny Tiger se ejercitaban levantando cosas y los hermanos Komodo afilaban sus sables. En el momento de calma, el tigre se interesó por un juego de damas que, al no tener a nadie que tuviera paciencia para jugar con él, comenzó a jugar en soledad. Después, la mayoría decidió dormirse una siesta pero Pinstripe Potoroo y Tawna Bandicoot recorrieron el laboratorio. La chica recordó que era tiempo de una nueva evolución, así que por esta razón se dirigió a aquel lugar.

—¡Ya quiero ver cómo evoluciona mi osito de ojos verdes! ¡Ya quiero abrazarlo! —dijo Tawna con una mirada soñadora encaminándose hacia la jaula.

—Si eso te hace feliz, le pediré a los _dottori_ que lo evolucionen ahora mismo —comentó el gángster.

—¿En serio? ¡Gracias! —respondió ella abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla por la emoción—. Pero espera… ¿Dónde está? —dijo desesperada.

—Que extraño ¿Dónde estará? ¿Acaso se escapó? Voy a preguntarles a los _dottori_. Tranquilízate que ya vuelvo.

Entonces el pandillero se acercó a los doctores con el fin de averiguar sobre el marsupial ausente y también solicitarle ese pedido de hacerlo evolucionar.

—Lamento interrumpir: ¿Qué sucedió con el bandicut golpeado? No esta en su jaula.

—Nina se lo llevó a su habitación y… ¿Por qué tanto interés? —dijo Neo sin mirarlo siquiera, muy concentrado construyendo un aerodeslizador.

—Es que es tiempo de una evolución ¿Podrán evolucionarlo hoy? Tawna lo quiere.

—¿Quieres conquistarla complaciendo cualquiera de sus caprichos? Si sigues así, ella te dominará —opinó Cortex.

—Sólo quiero ser un buen amigo… por ahora —explicó el gángster y diciendo en voz baja lo último.

—Me parece que hoy no habrá trabajo para el Evolvo-Ray: la tormenta puede alterar la energía eléctrica de la máquina y eso puede ocasionar daños irreparables en esta —explicó el doctor Brio.

—Pues creo que no va a ocurrir nada malo con tormenta o sin ella. Tenemos el poder de la gema que evitará las fallas eléctricas y hay que evolucionar aquellos animales antes de que se estresen por estar enjaulados —aconsejó el doctor Cortex.

—¿Qué? Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije: ¡Eso puede ser peligroso para el rayo evolutivo! ¡Ni te atrevas a usarlo! —aconsejó el de los tornillos levantando la voz.

—¡Está bien! No se llevará a cabo —decidió Neo gruñendo.

Dicho esto, Nitrus se retiró de la habitación algo tranquilo, aunque el otro doctor, ni bien perdió de vista a su colega, ordenó al mutante asistente preparar la evolución. Sosteniendo la idea de que su colega hizo cosas sin su permiso, ahora él haría lo mismo. Para comenzar, fue por el animal que estaba a cuidado de su sobrina.

—Nina, tengo que llevármelo a ese animal —dijo abriendo la puerta con lentitud.

El doctor se encontró con la pequeña durmiendo y abrazando al bandicut y, en ese mismo estado lo halló a N. Gin acomodado en una silla cruzado de brazos. Al verlo así pensó que el joven era todo un irresponsable y soltó insultos en voz muy baja.

—¿Necesita algo, doctor Cortex? —preguntó sin siquiera abrir su ojo sano.

—¡Quieres darme un infarto! Creí que estabas dormido —musitó gruñendo aunque se sorprendió mucho porque realmente el Cyborg parecía dormido. —Bueno, voy a evolucionar a ese animal ahora mismo.

—¿Va a evolucionarlo con esta tormenta? La electricidad de un rayo podría dañar… —comenzó a explicar mirándolo a los ojos.

—¡Sé lo que hago! —lo interrumpió y se molestó ya que nuevamente escuchó la misma advertencia.

—Está bien, pero no despierte a Nina. Ella estuvo algo nerviosa por los truenos.

Con cuidado, deshizo al bicho anaranjado del agarre de la niña y regresó a la zona de los experimentos. Los mutantes colocaron y sujetaron al animal golpeado en la plataforma y se acercaron al doctor. Se activó el rayo, el cual duró unos segundos ya que un fuerte rayo provocó un apagón anormal al apagón de costumbre. El marsupial ya había comenzado a chillar agudamente.

—¿Qué sucedió, Pinstripe? —dijo asustada la joven de pelaje anaranjado al notar que algo marchaba mal y por la oscuridad en la habitación.

—Parece que el _dottor_ Brio tenía razón —respondió el potoroo.

—¡Silencio, rata con traje! —ordenó furioso el medio calvo ya que odiaba que su colega no se equivocara al dar esa advertencia.

La oscuridad reinó por unos minutos y después, que retornó la electricidad gracias a la energía de la gema, y Cortex movió la palanca nuevamente. Con los rayos, el animal volvió a chillar y cuando apareció el silencio, los tres se acercaron lentamente para ver el resultado aunque Tawna fue caminando con prisa para verlo por su impaciencia.

El nuevo mutante evolucionó bien, aunque no creció tanto como su compañera; casi tenía la altura del científico. El bandicut conservó su pelaje anaranjado y poseía un poco de cabello rojizo oscuro, lo suficiente para que se forme un peinado tipo cresta punk. Sus ojos verdes como la vegetación de la selva de N. Sanity se notaban más, así como su boca, que era más grande y también sus dientes, todo en un largo hocico.

—Me parece que esta bien ¿Podemos soltarlo? —pidió la rubia suplicando.

Ni bien lo desataron de la plataforma, el animal comenzó a caminar torpemente chocando con los muebles del laboratorio; aún seguía despistado por el cambio.

Por las dos interrupciones en la energía, Brio se imaginó lo peor, así que se dirigió al laboratorio a toda prisa para verificar sus pensamientos. Cuando llegó a ese lugar y vio al nuevo mutante comenzó a discutir con su colega:

—¡¿Qué hiciste, Cortex?! ¿Acaso te atreviste a activar el rayo evolutivo? —dijo enfurecido y con sus puños apretados.

—¡Pero todo salió bien, Brio! No había de qué preocuparse. Parece que el rayo de la tormenta no lo afectó —se defendió.

Mientras tanto, Tawna trataba de conversar con su novio, el cual respondió sin emitir palabras sino unos sonidos extraños. Felizmente, él logró reconocerla pero descubrieron que no podía hablar. La chica lo notificó a los doctores.

—Doctores:… parece que mi amor no puede hablar —dijo apesadumbrada.

—¡¿Cómo que no puede hablar?! —gritó Neo y dio comienzo a una de sus famosas y violentas pataletas.

Con toda la furia, él saltaba como para hacer un agujero en el suelo, gritaba a los cuatro vientos su última frase repetidamente soltando algún que otro insulto y se arrancaba el poco cabello que tenía en su cabeza.

—Con que todo salió bien ¿No? —habló Brio con sarcasmo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Bueno. Tenías razón. Me equivoqué ¡¿Eso querías escuchar?! —vociferó el doctor de cabello negro azulado y continuaba con el "show".

—Pues sí —continuaba sonriendo—. Te dije que pasaría algo malo: debe ser que la tormenta dañó el Evolvo-Ray originando esta evolución de baja dosis —señaló el doctor calvo y calmó a su colega con una bofetada "medicinal" antes de que el acto pase a graves consecuencias.

Los marsupiales abrieron grandes sus ojos al no poder creer que alguien como un doctor reaccione así con tal violencia ante un fracaso.

—¡Ya es suficiente! Cambiemos el tema —manifestó Neo con fastidio pero con calma.

—Ahora qué… ¿Nos deshacemos del animal evolucionado como sucedió con el canguro loco Ripper Roo?

—¡ No! Yo lo quiero —exclamó la joven en voz alta abrazando con fuerza a su extraño novio.

—Bueno… lo conservaremos pues parece que no está loco, sólo es un poco torpe. Eso puede arreglarse —resolvió Neo con desánimo.

Contenta la marsupial, ayudó a vestir a su amado de ojos verdes y de cejas gruesas. Ella le ofreció unos jeans de color azul, unos guantes de motociclista color marrón y unas zapatillas deportivas muy similares a las que ella tenía puestas.

Esta media evolución facilitaba a Pinstripe para deshacerse del torpe y así quedarse con su novia, aunque descubrieron que el de irises verdes poseía una brutal energía; se creía que se lo atribuyó esa tormenta. Así que el trabajo de apartarlo del camino debía tener un plan detallado de por medio.

Aquella salvaje energía hacía que el marsupial se distraiga fácilmente desobedeciendo así las órdenes de los científicos o de los mutantes, aunque sí escuchaba a la joven. La hiperactividad le ocasionaba saltar y correr por todas partes sin importar los objetos que estaban en su camino.

—¡Qué alguien lo detenga! Está destruyendo los objetos del laboratorio —exclamó Cortex sujetándose la cabeza con sus manos.

En ese instante, el bandicut controlaba un poco mejor sus movimientos por lo que cesó su torpeza, luego comenzó a olfatear en todas direcciones y salió corriendo hacia la cocina. Neo, Nitrus, Pinstripe y Tawna lo siguieron con prisa y se encontraron con Nefarious Tropy muy sorprendido.

—¿Este es el nuevo mutante? —preguntó el de piel azulada.

El marsupial anaranjado seguía olfateando hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: las cajas de madera que contenían las frutas wumpa. Sin ningún esfuerzo, él las rompió girando como si fuera un tornado y empezó a devorar las frutas.

—Parece que tenía hambre —dijo entre risas el calvo—. Y bien ¿Cómo lo llamarás? —le dijo al de piel amarillenta.

—¿Qué? ¿Y yo por qué? —preguntó con los brazos cruzados.

—Eres su creador así que tienes que ponerle nombre.

Se mantuvo pensativo por un momento hasta que respondió:

—Por esa torpeza y el modo de romper esas cajas girando, a partir de ahora se llamará Crash Bandicoot.

Como a todos los presentes les parecía un buen nombre, aquel quedó definitivamente.

—¡Me encanta! —afirmó la rubia y se acercó a su amado—. Ahora te llamas Crash ¿Te gusta? —notificó con una sonrisa y él respondió asintiendo.

Cada instante que pasaba, los doctores se arrepentían por dejarlo vivir pero este sólo necesitaba disciplina ya que ellos querían aprovechar sus asombrosas habilidades. En última instancia, el Cortex Vortex arreglaría su comportamiento.

Debido a que el nuevo mutante ya tenía nombre y otras características, Neo se encargó nuevamente de registrar este experimento escribiendo:

_Sujeto experimental n º 8_

_Especie: bandicut (__Perameles__gunii__)_

_Nombre: Crash Bandicoot_

_Edad humana: 14 años. _

_Habilidades: resistencia y giro tornado para atacar._

_Observaciones: hiperactividad e incapacidad para hablar._

A la semana siguiente, el plan de hacer evolucionar a otro animal fue cancelado ya que Crash era incontrolable y los científicos debían seguirlo constantemente para que no tocara los artefactos y las sustancias químicas. Realmente este fue el mutante que demandaba mayor trabajo; debían vigilarlo como si se tratara de un niño pequeño y ni siquiera Nina causaba problemas tan graves.

Al ver los problemas que los doctores debían atender, el mutante Pinstripe se dirigió al laboratorio para encontrarse con los hombres y ofreció su ayuda:

—Disculpen, _d__ottori_: no sé si les sirve, pero quiero encargarme del Cortex Power para ayudarles en algo más que asistir en el laboratorio.

—¿En serio quieres hacer ese trabajo? ¿Acaso sabes cómo funcionan las máquinas que están allí? —cuestionó el dueño de esa zona.

—_Naturalmente_. Ayudé al _dottor_ Brio y a usted también a arreglar los problemas relacionados con la energía eléctrica.

—¿Y quién será el asistente de laboratorio? —preguntó el doctor vestido de verde.

—Me ocuparé de los dos trabajos.

—¿Y… por qué tanta generosidad? Ese es un lugar peligroso: los desechos tóxicos, la gran cantidad de máquinas y armas. Ese no es un buen ambiente —indagó Neo.

—Simplemente quiero ayudar y, también… quiero una paga —dijo con una mirada astuta y una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Acaso quieres dinero? —desconfió el de barba candado.

—Pues sí… No pediré mucho, es sólo para tener algo.

Después de una pequeña conversación en privado entre los doctores, a cierta distancia del mutante sagaz, llegaron a un acuerdo:

—Bueno, está bien, trato hecho… pero no ocasiones más problemas de los que hay ¡¿Entendido?! Ya tenemos suficientes —resolvió Neo.

—Confíen en mí —avisó y se dirigió a aquel lugar.

Pinstripe, con este nuevo trabajo, quería avanzar e independizarse y no lo haría siendo un simple asistente de laboratorio. Ya aprendió lo necesario y comenzaba a aburrirse al hacer siempre lo mismo. Además, si tenía un buen cargo, sería un motivo más para impresionar a Tawna y así demostrar que con Crash su relación será un fracaso.


	4. Problemas por Crash

**¡Hola!**

**Ante todo, quiero agradecer sus reviews y me alegro que se sumen más lectores. :D**

**Al principio dije que haría unas modificaciones. Por ejemplo, la presencia de Tropy se debe a que creí que un equipo, el N Team, debía conformarse por más de dos personas, y Fake Crash... bueno, después lo verán.**

**¡Sigan escribiendo y muchísimas gracias por leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Problemas por Crash.**

Sólo hace una semana en que el bandicut evolucionado llegó al castillo y causó más desastres que la fiesta de los mutantes que ocurrió hace algún tiempo. Los doctores Neo Cortex y Nitrus Brio jamás se habían imaginado que un animal pequeño, en relación con los demás mutantes, provocaba grandes problemas. Los daños causados por este marsupial estaban llevando a la quiebra financiera a su proyecto de dominación mundial y, a esto se le añade el tener que pagar la educación en la Academia de Madame Amberley para la pequeña Nina, que faltaba unos cuantos días para que comience a asistir en dicho establecimiento.

Los intentos por educar al mutante silencioso fueron en vano; los días pasaban y no mejoraba su comportamiento. Todos los habitantes del castillo eran víctimas de las consecuencias de la sobredosis de energía, la distracción y la torpeza de Crash: cuando corría de un lado hacia otro, rompía cada objeto que se cruzara en su camino, también ingresaba en cada habitación buscando comida revolviendo todos los muebles; no respetaba nada con excepción el cuarto de Nina, recordando las veces que ella lo tenía en brazos y hasta se quedaba a jugar un rato con la niña mirando de forma extraña a su cuidador.

Los doctores no descubrían la causa de la falla en la evolución y, como siempre empezaron a discutir ferozmente en su lugar de trabajo, pero en torno a buscar un responsable de todo lo ocurrido:

—¡Esto se debe a que no escuchaste las advertencias que dije sobre los riesgos de una tormenta eléctrica! —dijo furioso el doctor Brio.

—¡No! ¡Esto pasó porque le hiciste modificaciones al rayo Evolvo y quien sabe qué al animal! ¡No olvidé lo que le hiciste a Koala Kong! ¡Fue toda tu culpa! —contestó con mayor furia el doctor Cortex.

—¡No le hice nada al rayo ni a nada! Esto pasa por traer a cualquier animal que te encuentres. Te recomendé que realices una previa selección —se defendió el calvo.

—Doctores —interrumpió N. Gin.

—¡¿Qué quieres?! —preguntaron los científicos al unísono.

El Cyborg se sobresaltó por la agresividad de las palabras de los doctores. Aun así, con seguridad, respondió:

—El doctor Tropy me comentó que ese marsupial se había golpeado en la cabeza cuando lo capturaron, así que supongo que su torpeza se debe a ese golpe; no es responsable ni el rayo evolutivo ni la tormenta.

Los científicos se quedaron pensativos por un breve momento y retornó la disputa ignorando el comentario del joven. Las discusiones se hacían más agresivas entre ellos dos por querer buscar a un responsable y hasta dudaron en seguir trabajando juntos.

—Doctores —interrumpió N. Gin nuevamente.

—¡¿Qué quieres?! —preguntaron los científicos otra vez.

—Quiero ayudarlos —dijo con algo de temor por los gritos de sus colegas.

—¿Y cómo lo harás? —cuestionó el hombre de cabello negro azulado.

—He construido unos androides que podrán ser unos asistentes de laboratorio, sin ningún problema —respondió y con esto presentó sus creaciones.

Estos tres androides tenían una altura igual al la del doctor Tropy, eran delgados, ya estaban vestidos con bata de laboratorio, y poseían unos gruesos anteojos de lectura; tranquilamente podían hacerse pasar por personas normales.

—¿Y… hacen algo más que ayudar, N. Gin? —curioseó el más avejentado.

—También pueden defenderse o atacar con choques eléctricos que despiden de sus manos y muchas otras funciones más.

—Creo que serán útiles… Que ya mismo se pongan a trabajar —ordenó Neo.

En ese momento, los organismos cibernéticos empezaron sus labores ordenando el caos que dejó Crash al caminar o al curiosear.

—Si les gustó la idea… ¿Puedo formar parte del N Team?

—¿Cómo sabes la existencia de nuestro equipo? —dudó el de barba "candado".

—Me lo mencionó el doctor Tropy ese mismo día en que capturaron a los bandicuts. Y bien… ¿Puedo ser el nuevo integrante?

—Claro que puedes. Ya estas dentro ¡Bienvenido al N Team! —decidió y dio la bienvenida el doctor Brio.

—Y… ¿Qué opinaba Tropy? —cuestionó el doctor de las reacciones violentas.

—Dijo que no había ningún problema.

El doctor no quería que N. Gin ingresara así de fácil a su selecto grupo. Se quedó pensativo y se acercó al Nitrus para comentarle su inquietud, dejando de lado la discusión reciente por el bandicut.

—…No lo sé, Brio. El N Team es para científicos malvados y él no parece uno —Cortex le musitó cerca del oído para que el joven no lo escuchara.

—De parecer no parece pero ya es doctor y explicó que desistió de ser bueno. Deja que entre —respondió con el mismo volumen.

—Pero… ¿Qué necesito para parecer malvado?

Neo y Nitrus se sorprendieron ya que no hablaron tan fuerte para que N. Gin los oiga, aún así, el de cabello oscuro respondió:

—En primer lugar, necesitas una bata de laboratorio pero que no sea una ordinaria, y lo segundo, bueno… te lo diré cuando tengas lo primero.

—De acuerdo. En cuanto a los asistentes, sólo ordénenles lo que quieran y, si desconocen alguna tarea, háganles una demostración y lo aprenderán rápidamente —decía esto mientras se retiraba del lugar a buscar lo que le pedían.

Con un buen tiempo de convivencia y por hacer un buen trabajo, por supuesto que incluirían a N. Gin al N Team. Sin embargo, Cortex, sólo para molestar, le demandó aquella vestimenta, aunque también era necesaria.

Por otra parte, luego de ocuparse con su nueva tarea de supervisor del Cortex Power, el mutante Pinstripe ingresó al laboratorio, junto con su inseparable ametralladora, para no descuidar su anterior puesto de trabajo. Se encontró con los científicos refunfuñando, ya que trataban de arreglar los destrozos producidos por Crash y, antes de emitir palabra, Neo le avisó al verlo:

—Ya no es necesaria tu ayuda como asistente. N. Gin fabricó unos androides que harán tu trabajo.

—Pero vamos ver si estos robots hacen un buen trabajo como tú lo hiciste —agregó el doctor de bata verde.

—No se preocupen, esto no me afecta. Por el contrario, ahora podré dedicarle más tiempo a supervisar aquel sitio ya que es más necesario. Pero, como última tarea de asistente, voy a ayudarlos con la limpieza.

Los doctores lo permitieron ya que había mucho por hacer. Pinstripe y los hombres se tardaron un buen tiempo en dejar el lugar impecable y, justo cuando el evolucionado pensaba en retirarse del lugar y quería despedirse, algo o mejor dicho alguien captó la atención de los ex alumnos de la academia.

En ese momento, el doctor del misil en la cabeza se reunió con sus colegas con el fin de notificar que ya obtuvo aquello que necesitaba. Él apareció con una bata de laboratorio de color blanco parecida a la que usaba Cortex que, al parecer causaba sensación de que estaba más robusto. Los científicos lo miraron extraño por un momento, hasta que el calvo preguntó:

—¿Acaso esta hecha con una tela muy gruesa?

—Algo así… Sólo es como si fuera una combinación entre una bata de laboratorio y un chaleco antibalas.

—¿En serio que es blindado? …Pruébalo, Pinstripe —ordenó el fundador del N Team.

Al escuchar la orden, el maniático de la ametralladora disparó unas cuantas veces sin dudar y sin mezquinar las balas; en ocasiones se reía maliciosamente. N. Gin se tapó los oídos por el fuerte sonido del tiroteo manteniéndose de pie en el mismo lugar confiando en su creación. Al terminar, las marcas de los balazos adornaron su prenda.

—Bien… eso era lo que le faltaba —dijo orgulloso el doctor que dio la orden—. No, aún falta algo…

Neo mantuvo el suspenso por un rato, observando al joven de pies a cabeza como si fuera el director de una escuela de modelos, hasta que dijo:

—Muestra tu característica de la academia, ya sabes… esos dientes horribles.

—Pero ¿Por qué? ¡Ya déjalo en paz, Cortex! —vociferó el doctor Nitrus Brio.

A pesar de sentir que hacía el ridículo, el Cyborg se sometió a ese extraño pedido. Al verlo más feo que de costumbre, el de tez amarillenta decidió:

—¡Muy bien! Eres el nuevo miembro del N Team. Cuando surja una reunión, tendrás que presentarte de esta manera. Ahora… continúa cuidando a Nina.

Con esas palabras, N. Gin, sintiéndose algo humillado pero conforme, se retiró del lugar así como el mutante, quien regresó a su puesto de supervisor.

Por la actitud de Pinstripe, el de iris azul claro supuso que le tenía cierto rencor por quitarle su trabajo de asistente, así que mantuvo distancia y desconfianza. Aunque ese mutante ya obtuvo su venganza: casi lo mató. Sin embargo, gángster no tenía ningún problema con las creaciones del joven doctor y su puesto perdido. Todo lo contrario, él también estaba fabricando unos androides que le ayudarían con su trabajo.

El plan del bandido era desaparecer por un tiempo, vivir en el Cortex Power y así, tarde o temprano, Tawna comprendería que Crash cambió y mucho, empeorando la relación. Como este no puede pronunciar ni una palabra, el marsupial anaranjado jamás le diría a ella lo mucho que la quiere, y esto significa un punto a favor para el potoroo. Estar a una altura algo mayor que la joven y ser inteligente, también lo ayudan. Sólo falta que, algún día, la chica lo note.

Por otro lado, Crash, con sus destrozos, estaba arruinando el negocio de la venta de las frutas wumpa, rompiendo y comiendo la mercancía. Referido a esto, los doctores se reunieron junto el nuevo integrante para buscar una solución:

—La situación es esta: ese torpe bandicut rompe cada caja que ve, tengan o no fruta. ¡Necesitamos llevar esas cajas sanas y salvas para el negocio y ya teníamos que entregarlas ayer! —se indignó el doctor Cortex.

—La verdad es que a este mutante le cuesta aprender —reflexionó Brio.

—Tienes razón pero… ¿Qué podemos hacer?... ¿Se solucionará su actitud con el Cortex Vortex? —indagó Nefarious Tropy.

—¡Si sigue así, conocerá a esa máquina! —continuaba molesto Neo—. Aunque, a lo que voy es que aquí no hay un lugar adecuado para fabricar cajas, Crash recorre cada habitación de este castillo.

—¿No será mejor que los mutantes trabajen en la isla desconocida? No creo que Crash sea capaz de cruzar el mar para llegar hasta allá —sugirió N. Gin.

—…Puede ser… y no hará falta transportar madera porque ya está en aquel lugar —comentó el calvo.

—Bien, está decidido. Brio: ¿Quieres avisarle a los mutantes que se preparen ya que estarán en esa isla por un tiempo? —preguntó el de piel amarillenta.

—Sólo por esta vez. Este negocio pertenece a un grupo —dijo algo molesto.

Fue así que el doctor Nitrus Brio fue el encargado de la mudanza de los mutantes que podían trabajar, es decir de Koala Kong, los hermanos Komodo y Tiny Tiger. Entonces él se dirigió a la gran habitación propiedad de estos evolucionados para avisarles que trabajarán en la isla del árbol gigante.

—¡Atención, mutantes!— anunció el doctor ya que los animales estaban en sus asuntos personales.

—¿Qué sucede, doctor Brio?— interrogó Komodo Joe acercándose como los demás.

—Como se habrán dado cuenta, Crash rompe las cajas que necesitamos para comerciar las wumpas, así que tendrán que mudarse para trabajar en la isla del árbol.

—¿Tendremos que quedarnos a vivir en esa isla? —siguió hablando el reptil.

—Me temo que sí, pero iré a visitarlos y también Cortex. Además podrán explorar aquel lugar de modo que no se aburrirán como acá.

—Bien. Preparar para vivir allá —dijo conforme el koala.

—Muy bien. En un rato vendré por ustedes —avisó y con esto se retiró el científico.

A los quince minutos después, el doctor volvió.

—¿Ya están listos?

—Si, doctor —contestaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

—Bien. Es hora de irnos.

Los mutantes cargaron sus pertenencias y las acomodaron en la lancha, subieron a bordo y se encaminaron hacia aquella isla. Al tocar tierra, después de una hora aproximadamente cruzando el mar, desembarcaron en una playa junto con el equipaje y, entonces, el hombre les avisó y les aconsejó:

—Recuerden que deben construir la mayor cantidad de cajas posibles, pero sin esforzarse mucho. Lo primero que deberían hacer es levantar una cabaña donde puedan descansar y guardar sus cosas. Aquí les dejo unas herramientas y un par de objetos que les servirán. Volveré pronto.

Con esto, dejó en manos del segundo mutante más inteligente, es decir, a Komodo Joe, la bolsa con las herramientas necesarias para trabajar con madera: sierras, clavos, martillos, etcétera así como unos objetos utilizados en campamentos: linternas, bolsas de dormir, demás cosas por el estilo. Aunque este reptil evolucionado era listo, el doctor no designó a un líder, por lo cual, los mutantes debían aprender a convivir en armonía, o por lo menos a intentarlo.

Después del aviso, el científico especialista en químicos regresó al castillo dejando sin supervisión a los mutantes, por primera vez, confiando en que harán su trabajo. Efectivamente, ellos comenzaron a buscar un buen lugar para instalar su cabaña, adentrándose sólo un pequeño tramo en la selva y comenzaron a construir su nuevo hogar aprovechando los recursos naturales que la isla ofrecía.


	5. Incidentes y accidentes

**Hola!**

**Gracias Siletek por tu review. :D Dijiste que te cambiarías el nombre al terminar tu fanfic y lo hiciste antes. Este N Team es conflictivo porque después se van a separar. :'( Pronto terminarás el primer fanfic que leí.**

**No tengan miedo para escribir un review. Pueden poner la parte que más les gustó, la que no les gustó, críticas, lo que sea.**

**Este capítulo es medio fuerte así que perdón anticipado si no lo narré bien.**

**Gracias por leer y sigan escribiendo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Incidentes y accidentes**

Después de haber solucionado el tema de la fabricación de las cajas, ya son más los mutantes que dejaron de circular por los pasillos del castillo. En primer lugar fue Pinstripe Potoroo quien abandonó el lugar para inspeccionar pasando todo el tiempo en el Cortex Power y recientemente, Koala Kong, los hermanos Komodo y Tiny Tiger, que se mudaron a la isla del árbol gigante.

En el castillo, los únicos habitantes de aquel lugar eran los doctores: Neo Cortex, Nitrus Brio, Nefarious Tropy y N. Gin, la pequeña Nina, los mutantes Tawna y Crash y los marsupiales sin evolucionar.

Debido a que los esfuerzos inútiles por parte de los doctores y de la chica por disciplinar al rebelde de Crash, Neo decidió someter a este marsupial al Cortex Vortex ya que no había otra opción. Si se llevaba a cabo, ésta sería la primera vez que utilizaría esta máquina después de un largo tiempo; desde que se establecieron en la isla australiana. Antes de continuar con la intervención, era necesario informarles a sus colegas, los cuales se encontraban en el laboratorio a excepción del nuevo integrante.

—Finalmente he decidido lavarle el cerebro al torpe de Crash para ver si con eso se soluciona su falta de atención.

—¿Estas seguro de que funcionará? —preguntó Nitrus Brio.

—¡Por supuesto! Funcionó perfectamente en los experimentos que realicé en la academia —dijo con confianza.

—Bueno, si es así, te ayudaremos para que se pueda hacer lo antes posible —decidió Nefarious Tropy.

—Bien. Ahora mismo preparo la máquina.

Fue entonces que Neo organizó todo lo necesario para iniciar la intervención sin la ayuda de los androides asistentes. Desde que se instaló el artefacto hace casi dos años, no se tuvo la oportunidad de probarlo. A pesar de eso, Cortex dejó todo listo para comenzar con el procedimiento.

—Bien. Ya esta… Sólo falta el invitado de honor ¿Dónde creen que estará?

—Tendremos que salir a buscarlo —resolvió el especialista en el tiempo y espacio.

En ese momento, los tres doctores salieron a buscar al marsupial anaranjado por todas partes hasta que el hombre del tatuaje lo encontró en la cocina junto con su novia.

—Crash ¿No quieres ver cómo evoluciona uno de tus amigos? —inventó. Al no obtener respuesta, él se dirigió a Tawna—. ¡Ayúdame! Es importante.

—Ven Crash. Vamos a ver si evoluciona tu hermana o tu primo —pidió amablemente llevando al chico de la mano.

El hombre se impresionó por la respuesta de ella ya que él no había analizado si los animales tenían un parentesco, aunque de todos modos no le importaba. Aún así, él regresó al laboratorio unos pasos atrás de los mutantes.

—Bien… ¿Ya podemos empezar con el lavado de cerebro al bandicut? —anticipó Brio arruinando la sorpresa.

Los científicos miraron con odio al calvo y por ese comentario, Tawna se asustó:

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No quiero que le hagan nada a Crash! —gritó y corrió para abrazarlo.

—¡Asistentes: sujétenla! —ordenó el de piel amarillenta.

Dos androides obedecieron inmovilizando a la chica con una fuerza sobrehumana causando que el marsupial acuda al rescate pero, antes de comenzar el ataque, Crash fue paralizado por el arma de Neo.

—¡No, Crash, no! —chilló la muchacha luchando por salir del agarre de los asistentes.

—Asistente: coloca a ese bandicut en el asiento del Cortex Vortex y sujétalo bien —le exigió al robot que se encontraba desocupado.

Luego de ver que se cumplían sus órdenes, Cortex activó la máquina subiendo al paralizado al interior de la máquina. El proceso duró unos minutos hasta que la consola hizo sonar un ruido llamativo y un mensaje apareció en pantalla: "rechazado", el cual titilaba para causar alarma.

Cuando la silla volvió a su lugar, el marsupial regresó a la normalidad y se soltó de los amarres. Al verlo que seguía con su particular energía, Neo ordenó:

—¡Atrápenlo! —echándose a perseguirlo él también.

Debido a la insistente persecución, sin darse cuenta, Crash rompió los barrotes de la ventana y cayó por ella perdiéndose de la vista de los sorprendidos doctores ya que estaban en un edificio alto.

—No puedo creer que se lanzara al vacío —comentó el Cyborg tratando de localizar al temerario observando por la ventana.

—¿Habrá caído al mar o se estrelló contra las rocas? —dudó el calvo también mirando hacia el océano. Al no escuchar comentarios de Neo, preguntó—. Cortex ¿Qué crees que le sucedió? —ya que le extrañó el silencio.

—¡¿Cómo puede ser que lo rechazó?! —pataleó Neo dando comienzo a sus típicos berrinches, aunque esta vez fue más violento—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? —decía mientras saltaba intentando romper el suelo.

—¡Otra vez lo mismo! —musitaban los doctores con fastidio mientras observaban a su colega perder los estribos— Ahora te toca calmarlo. No, es tu turno. No, es tu turno —se ordenaban mutuamente.

Por otro lado, las alteraciones eléctricas provocadas por el Cortex Vortex y después el sonido fuerte de los objetos golpear contra el suelo y el griterío de Neo hicieron preocupar a Nina y a N. Gin.

—¿Qué le habrá pasado a mi tío? —preguntó la niña con temor.

—…No lo sé. Voy a averiguarlo. Quédate aquí ¿Sí?

La pequeña asintió y él salió de la habitación caminando por los pasillos dirigiéndose al laboratorio. Una vez allí, el joven doctor se encontró con el berrinche de Neo, a Nitrus y Nefarious discutir y a Tawna llorando apresada por los asistentes que fabricó. Ignorando al sujeto que pasaba vergüenza en público y a la mutante que gimoteaba, el del misil incrustado se acercó a sus colegas en busca de respuestas:

—Pero… ¿Qué sucedió acá?

—Por alguna razón, el Cortex Vortex rechazó a Crash. Después se él soltó, lo perseguimos y se cayó por la ventana —explicó el de los tornillos.

—Qué extraño y… ¿Cuándo se le pasará el enojo a Neo?

—Cuando alguien lo abofetee… ¿No quieres ir a hacerlo?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! No quiero despedirme del N Team tan pronto; me costó entrar. Además tengo que irme; ya se me hizo tarde para mi medicación.

—¿Medicación? —curioseó Brio.

—Sí, así es. Desde el día en que me accidenté tengo que tomar analgésicos todos los días para el dolor de cabeza.

—Eso si que es malo. Y… ¿Qué pasa si no la tomas?

—Pues… me duele la cabeza muy fuerte, me mareo y hasta me desmayo… ¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieren ver que me suceda eso?

—No. Ignora las preguntas de Nitrus ¡Vamos, puedes hacerlo! Anteriormente me tocó golpearlo y no me pasó nada. Sólo es un segundo —animó Tropy.

—¡Pero ustedes se conocen de años! No creo que sea lo mismo ¡Pero si me pasa algo ustedes son los responsables! —desistió el del iris celeste y se enfrentó al violento.

—¡Vamos, no te pasará nada! —volvió a animar subiendo el volumen de su voz.

Caminando con tranquilidad, N. Gin se acercó al doctor que no podía controlar sus emociones y le dijo:

—Doctor Cortex, ya es hora de que se calme —dijo tranquilo siendo ignorado por este. Al no obtener respuesta, levantó un poco más la voz—. ¡Cortex, ya es suficiente! —vociferó y finalmente lo golpeó.

Por fin Neo se quedó quieto frente a él aunque mantenía una agitada respiración. "Parece que N. Gin lo logró" pensaba el viajero del tiempo, sin embargo el de barba candado respondió:

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme?! —se enfureció tratando de darle un puñetazo al joven en el lado sano de su rostro.

Para sorpresa de Neo, el joven lo esquivó y le contestó:

—¡No puede reaccionar de esta manera cada vez que algo le sale mal! —respondió enojado y comenzó a salir humo de su misil.

—¡Reacciono como quiero! —y nuevamente intentó golpearlo, fallando otra vez.

—¡Debe detenerse! ¡Esto no lo ayuda! —gritó enfurecido.

—¡Ya cállate y deja de moverte! —exclamó con ira hasta que logró golpearlo.

Los dos empezaron a pelearse para sorpresa de Tropy y de Brio. Ambos conocían buenas técnicas de combate ya que lo aprendieron en un taller de carácter obligatorio en la academia. Luego la situación se tornó muy violenta y vieron que el misil de N. Gin emanaba humo con fuego. Al rato después, el joven no respondía, recibiendo los golpes sin defenderse. Fue allí donde ambos espectadores decidieron intervenir. El calvo sujetó al de la marca con su inicial quien presentaba unos golpes en la cara sangrándole un poco la boca y la nariz mientras que el Cyborg alejaba a su par mecanizado quien recibió más golpes y se lo veía mareado.

—N. Gin… ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó sin recibir respuesta y el de cabello anaranjado se desmayó entre sus brazos.

Los tres se preocuparon y Tropy recordó que N. Gin necesitaba su medicina.

—¿Acaso no puede aguantar los golpes? ¡Eso se merece por atacarme! —dijo con arrogancia el de tez amarillenta.

—¡Cállate, Cortex! ¡Él estaba enfermo y lo obligamos a tranquilizarte! —vociferó quien trataba de sostener al desfallecido.

—…No lo sabía. Parecía que estaba bien. Esquivaba los golpes… por un rato —reflexionó con calma y algo preocupado.

—Un dolor de cabeza parece imperceptible hasta que se torna grave: aprovechaste que él estaba mareado —regañó el calvo.

—¡Todo fue por mi culpa! ¿Eso querían oír? —gritó aunque sus compañeros no respondieron. Para arreglar las cosas, decidió—. Está bien… a partir de ahora prometo canalizar la ira… pero no me provoquen.

—También nosotros tenemos algo de culpa: no debimos obligarlo a enfrentarte —recapacitó el Cyborg de piel azulada.

Cuando todo se calmó, Neo ordenó apresar a Tawna y los doctores llevaron al inconsciente a su habitación para recostarlo y darle el remedio. Sólo esperaban que por la mañana se despierte renovado aunque algo adolorido.

Por otra parte, ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas y N. Gin no regresaba a cuidar a Nina. Ella comenzó a preguntarse "¿Qué le habrá pasado?" y, siendo la madrugada salió a buscarlo. Como no lo encontraba por ningún lado, se fue acercando a la zona prohibida: el laboratorio, ya que dijo que de allí provenía el disturbio. Nina sentía algo de miedo por la oscuridad y porque escuchaba a Tawna llorar dolorosamente. Sin embargo, ella entró en aquella habitación.

—Nicholas… es decir, N. Gin ¿Dónde estás? —llamó sin escuchar respuesta.

Debido a las tinieblas, ella se chocó con una gran consola que comenzó a tambalearse y por el miedo a que se le cayera encima, ella se alejó marcha atrás para volver a golpearse con otro aparato que empezaba a hacer lo mismo. Asustada, se alejó y tropezó impactando al caer el primer artefacto sobre sus manos.

—¡Ayúdenme! —gritó y lloró cada vez más fuerte. Cuando sentía que un líquido, que estaba en el interior de la consola, le hacía arder las manos, lloraba a todo pulmón.

Por los gritos, todos los doctores, incluyendo a N. Gin, se levantaron y corrieron hacía el laboratorio. Cuando encendieron las luces vieron a Nina atrapada por una máquina.

—¡Nina! ¡No! —vociferó el tío al ver a su sobrina sufriendo tanto.

Rápidamente, Neo intentó elevar la maquinaria con todas sus fuerzas, aunque no logró moverlo ni un centímetro.

—¡Esta cosa no se mueve! —dijo con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Déjame hacerlo —pidió Tropy quien fue a ayudarle con su brazo mecánico que poseía gran fuerza y levantó el aparato dejando ver las manos aplastadas de la niña dentro de un gran charco de sangre.

Sus huesos estaban aplanados y, por la desesperación cuando estaba atrapada, Nina intentaba zafarse haciendo que sus manos casi se desprendieran de sus brazos.

Cuando la pusieron de pie, sus manos no reaccionaban producto del desgarro y como no paraba de llorar tan fuerte, Neo decidió tristemente paralizarla con su arma y la sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo.

—¡Preparen una mesa libre y vayan por el botiquín de primeros auxilios! —ordenó el tutor legal de la niña y sus compañeros se dispusieron a ayudar.

Lograron vendar las manos para evitar que Nina muera desangrada. Neo hizo todo lo posible para sanar a su sobrina, hasta se quedaba día y noche con ella; algo que debió hacer el primer día en que la niña puso un pie en su castillo. Trataron de mantenerla inconsciente hasta que se curen sus heridas pero con el tiempo descubrieron que sus manos no tenían una cura y cada vez se estaban descomponiendo.

Para no descuidar los deberes, el doctor Cortex había ordenado seguir con los trabajos, ya sea atender el negocio de las wumpas dirigido por Brio, construir el teletransportador de Tropy y fabricar las máquinas a cargo de N. Gin. Cuando había un rato libre, el Cyborg del misil en la cabeza iba a ver cómo estaba Nina.

—Y… ¿Cómo está hoy? —musitó aunque la niña no se despertaría.

—Está mal. Sus manos no mejoran… pero tengo un plan que creí que jamás lo haría.

La única opción para que la gangrena no infecte sus brazos, era cortar las manos. Con todo el dolor en su alma, el tío cortó las manos de su sobrina para salvarla. Luego de la operación, él se retiró a su habitación para lamentarse y pensar que nunca debió sacarla del lado de su abuela; ya tenía un mal presentimiento y ahora se confirmó.


	6. Al rescate

**Hola!**

**Disculpen la demora; hoy 20 de abril es cumpleaños de mi mamá.**

**Gracias por los reviews y por leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Al rescate.**

Transcurrieron unos cuantos días, precisamente una semana de los tristes sucesos que jamás se olvidarán. La pequeña Nina se encontraba inconsciente y con sus manos cortadas mientras que Neo mostraba una gran tristeza al sentir que él era el responsable. A la hora del almuerzo, al notar que Cortex apenas comía, el viajero del tiempo y espacio le pidió:

—Ya sé que estas triste; todos lo estamos, pero debes comer algo.

—Esto no debería haber pasado —dijo muy afligido—. Soy un doctor y no pude salvarle sus manos.

—Cortex: sólo fue un accidente, no fue tu culpa —comentó Nitrus.

—¡Basta! No quiero hablar más del tema —intentó enfadarse.

—Pues quiero avisarte que conseguí unas manos de repuesto. N. Gin y yo fabricamos unas manos robóticas. Bien… ¿Qué opinas? —animó el doctor Tropy.

—Gracias por su esfuerzo, pero… ¿Funcionarán?

—Por supuesto, son de la misma tecnología que mi brazo. Hoy mismo podemos implantárselas.

—Puede ser que sea la única solución… De acuerdo, lo haremos —dijo con más ánimos.

Un par de horas después, ya estaba todo listo para comenzar con la operación. Todos los integrantes del N Team se dispusieron a ayudar pero antes, Nefarious le advirtió sobre las consecuencias a Neo:

—Si le colocamos estas manos, también le inyectaremos en su sangre sustancias que harán que su cuerpo acepte las partes metálicas.

—¿Qué clase de sustancias? —preguntó preocupado.

—Son las mismas que llevo en mí, por esa razón poseo esta piel azulada.

—Entonces… ¿La piel de Nina cambiará de color? ¿Y por qué N. Gin, que también tiene metal en su cuerpo, no cambió?

Al escuchar el comentario, el joven de cabello anaranjado se acercó para decirles:

—La alteración sanguínea ocurre cuando el metal se somete a movimientos y, en mi caso se encuentra en una parte inmóvil. Por esa razón no cambié.

—Ya veo… Tendré que decidir entre tener una niña sin manos o con la piel azulada.

—No es tan malo ser un Cyborg, además puede ser útil. Ella tendrá una gran fuerza en sus manos —convenció el doctor de los relojes.

—Está bien, empecemos —decidió el de piel amarillenta.

Los doctores trabajaron por horas y, mientras tanto, Pinstripe regresó al castillo en busca de unos alimentos. Al conseguirlos, le pareció extraño que no se tropezara con ninguno de sus colegas mutantes. Buscó por todas partes, hasta que escuchó sollozos provenientes de un cuarto que, cuando llegó hasta allá, este tenía barrotes como una celda y a lo lejos divisó a la bandicut que lloraba.

—_Bella _Tawna, pero ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Qué ocurrió?

—¡Pinstripe: qué bueno que estas aquí! —se alegró la chica corriendo hacia dónde estaba el potoroo—. Cortex quería someter a Crash al Cortex Vortex pero falló. Crash se cayó por la ventana y me encerraron ¡Dile al doctor que me libere, por favor!

—Voy a decirle. Aunque debes admitir que estas sufriendo por ese particular sujeto que no te merece. Si no fuera por su mal comportamiento, esto no habría pasado. Yo jamás te haría sufrir. Piénsalo. _Arrivederci _—y se retiró.

A pesar de que prometió pedir que liberen a la chica, el gángster quería que ella se quede allí para recapacitar, así que su intención era volver a su puesto de trabajo. Aun así, él buscó a los doctores pero, al verlos muy ocupados, desistió su pedido para hacerlo después y regresó al Cortex Power.

En cuanto a Crash, él pudo salvarse de milagro aterrizando en el mar. Ayudado por la corriente y un tronco de árbol, con mucho esfuerzo llegó a la orilla de la isla N. Sanity; gracias a Dios, durante su viaje en el mar, no se encontró con ningún tiburón. Aunque era un lugar conocido, se sintió perdido y aún así se adentró en la selva. A pesar de que no podía emitir palabras, sus pensamientos no tenían ningún impedimento los cuales reflexionaron durante su transcurso en la selva nativa.

"Todo esto fue mi culpa aunque todo era nuevo para mí. Esos doctores no tienen sentido del humor. Pobre Tawna. Está sufriendo por mi culpa." Pensaba mientras caminaba por un estrecho camino hacia cualquier lado.

Después de mucho avanzar, el bandicut ya estaba algo cansado, con hambre y, lo peor era que estaba anocheciendo y la costumbre de vivir bajo techo, hizo que buscara un refugio. Cuando no había nada apropiado a la vista para descansar, descubrió unos escalones muy similares a las ruinas que Neo se encontró y que en su interior estaba el gran Uka Uka aprisionado; desconociendo todo esto el mutante subió hasta la cima.

"Parece que no hay nadie. Pasaré la noche aquí". Decidió y se recostó sobre la gran puerta de piedra. Todo parecía tranquilo hasta que la puerta se movió y Crash cayó en el interior de la ruina.

Lanzó un grito algo agudo y llegó al suelo bruscamente sin embargo no se hizo daño. De no ser por unos curiosos hongos grandes que brillaban en la oscuridad, la habitación estaría en una absoluta oscuridad.

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y ahora cómo salgo de acá?" se preocupó y buscó por todas partes una salida; jamás la encontró. El único escape era por donde llegó y era imposible trepar tan alto. Al resignarse, comenzó a entristecerse y se le brotaron algunas lágrimas de sus ojos; él era bastante emocional.

"No… No puedo seguir así." Se animaba y empezó a revisar si algunas de las cosas que había allí podían servirle para escapar. No había muchas cosas solamente un trozo de madera, unas plumas de colores y una piedra flotante de color amarillo brillante. En lugar de pensar un plan, Crash se puso a jugar con esas cosas: puso las plumas sobre la madera y, sobre esta, la piedra brillante. Sorpresivamente aquella tabla de madera absorbió el poder de la piedra y comenzó a flotar junto con las plumas.

"No. ¿Qué Hice?" pensó con algo de miedo. La tabla, que tenía un tamaño que podía cubrir el rostro del marsupial, colocó las plumas en su parte superior y se le estaba formando facciones como ojos de color amarillo anaranjado, nariz triangular, boca ancha y una corta barba de color verde.

—¡Estoy vivo de nuevo!... ¡Gracias! ¿Quién eres? —comenzó a decir aquella extraña forma de vida.

"Soy Crash Bandicoot" dijo en su mente y saludó con la mano.

—Hola Crash. No pareces un bandicut. Los que conozco no tienen ropa, no son tan grandes, no caminan en dos patas ni saludan.

"¿Cómo puedes escucharme?" El marsupial se sorprendió.

—Puedo escucharte porque puedo escuchar los pensamientos de quienes están cerca y no pueden hablar y, por cierto, mi nombre es Aku Aku. Ahora soy una máscara protectora del bien y pero antes era un hechicero en la tribu de esta isla.

"¿Máscara? ¿Y cómo puedes vivir?"

—Gracias a la gema que encontraste. Quiero devolverte el favor ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

"Quiero rescatar a Tawna. Ella está encerrada en el castillo pero no sé en dónde está ¿Me ayudas a regresar al castillo?"

—Por supuesto. Ayudo a los buenos y veo que eres uno de ellos.

"Gracias… Tengo sueño. Buenas noches." Y se acomodó en el suelo para descansar.

—Descansa. Te cuidaré —prometió la máscara flotante.

Al día siguiente, Crash se despertó en un lugar diferente de donde estaba: debajo suyo había un colchón de hojas, unas mariposas de color amarillo que volaban cerca de él y un par de frutas wumpa que estaban a un costado; estaba en medio de la selva y todo era muy lindo, hasta parecía un sueño.

"¿Cómo llegué hasta acá?" pensaba mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—Ya era hora de que despertaras. No te asustes, yo te traje hasta acá. Tenemos que apurarnos si hay alguien encerrado —dijo Aku Aku.

"¿Cómo sabías que me gustan las wumpas?"

—Ya te lo dije: puedo escuchar los pensamientos. Desayuna pronto que ya nos vamos.

Después de comer, Aku Aku guiaba el camino y el mutante marchaba detrás de él, caminando por unas horas.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo, el N Team logró una operación exitosa, la pequeña paciente se encontraba estable y se la veía mejor, solamente había que esperar a que se despertara. Los doctores esperaban con buenos deseos que la niña regresara aunque tenían cierta preocupación sobre su reacción al notar que ahora tenía manos metálicas y además un trabajo de adaptación y control posterior.

Cuando terminaron, se retiraron a descansar un poco pero el doctor Brio le tenía una noticia a su colega, Cortex, acerca del negocio de fruta wumpa:

—¿Sabes que me comunicó el jefe de la tribu, Papu Papu?

—¿Ahora qué? ¿De nuevo con sus pedidos singulares?

—Pues si. La ocasión anterior le entregué una revista donde aparecían animales y ahora me pidió que le lleve unos monos.

—Bueno… mientras que no pidan dinero. Llévate el dirigible y consíguelos.

—Bien, pero esa no era la única noticia: el jefe me comentó que uno de sus subordinados vio a cierto animal anaranjado de ojos verdes. En seguida supuse que era nuestro Crash.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Ese estúpido marsupial está con vida? ¡No puede ser!

—Está en la isla N. Sanity, está lejos. No creo que regrese.

—Puede ser pero le avisaré al jefe que lo mate cuando lo vea. Ahora mismo iré a advertirle e iré por esos simios. Quédate aquí e infórmame si Nina se despierta.

—De acuerdo —asintió el calvo mientras que Neo se preparaba para irse.

En ese momento, Nitrus aprovechó la ausencia de su compañero para preparar una nueva evolución; pues si él estaba, se daría origen a alguien tan rebelde como Crash. Para comenzar, pidió a los androides asistentes tener todo listo para el procedimiento. Los asistentes hicieron una señal de que ya estaba todo listo, puesto que ellos no podían hablar. Fue entonces que Brio eligió a la bandicut de la jaula y él mismo la sujetó a la plataforma. Cuando terminó, se apartó y accionó el Evolvo-Ray.

Después de las interrupciones eléctricas y de los chillidos, se acercó para ver el resultado: la bandicut evolucionada tenía gran cantidad de cabello rubio, mantuvo el mismo color del pelaje y poseía unos grandes ojos verdes. A diferencia de Tawna, ella no tenía un cuerpo desarrollado puesto que la consola mostró que contaba no más que con trece años de edad, medía igual que Crash y era delgada.

—¿Puedes entender lo que te estoy diciendo?

—Si… ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó la chica aún desorientada.

El científico se alivió al escuchar que la marsupial podía hablar y parecía inteligente.

—Estas en un laboratorio. Te hice evolucionar para que formes parte de un ejército para vengarnos del maltrato animal. Los detalles te lo dará Tawna si prometes que no le dirás nada a Cortex —la chica asintió y entonces el doctor de los tornillos ordenó a los asistentes—. Liberen a la prisionera y envíenmela.

Los androides obedecieron y mientras tanto, la recién evolucionada curioseó:

—¿Dónde está mi hermano mayor?

El calvo no sabía de qué hablaba hasta que recordó que ella tenía los mismos ojos que Crash, así que supuso que él era su hermano. Al principio, no sabía qué responderle; hasta que finalmente expresó:

—Tu hermano, Crash, se comportaba muy mal. No sabíamos qué hacer. Él se asustó y saltó por la ventana pero está bien aunque en otra isla.

En ese momento, la aprisionada llegó y le agradeció al doctor por liberarla.

—Quiero que me hagas un favor, Tawna: lleva a la chica a tu habitación y dale unas prendas. Explícale sobre el proyecto y cuando regrese Cortex, lamentablemente tendrás que volver a la prisión.

—¡Pero yo no hice nada malo! ¡No quiero volver a ese lugar! —imploró la joven preparándose para llorar.

—Lo sé. Pero no quiero tener más problemas con Cortex. Aprovecha este momento, sin embargo le pediré que te libere.

—Está bien. Vamos —y cubrió a la chica con una manta y la llevó a la habitación.

Mientras tanto, después de conseguir el extraño pedido de Papu Papu, Neo llegó a la tienda del guía de la tribu con el fin de pedirle una misión especial.

—Jefe. Aquí tengo una jaula con sus monos —anunció mientras que Tiny Tiger arrastraba la jaula con unos cuantos primates en su interior.

—Gracias, Cortex —simplemente agradeció.

—Por cierto, si ve de nuevo a ese animal anaranjado de ojos verdes, acabe con él. Destruirá sus plantaciones de wumpa si no lo detiene. Quedó advertido.

—Bien. Ordenar a tribu matar a ese animal.

—De acuerdo. Es hora de irme. Adiós, jefe.

Con esto, Neo subió al dirigible sin olvidar dejar al tigre evolucionado en la isla del árbol gigante. Luego de unos minutos ya estaba en el castillo. Sin dirigir ninguna palabra a los miembros del N Team, se encaminó hacia el laboratorio donde la pequeña Nina estaba recuperándose de su accidente.

—Nina, lo lamento tanto. Todo esto fue mi culpa —susurró mientras le acariciaba la cabeza suavemente—. Solo quiero que te despiertes para prometerte que te cuidaré mejor.

Cuando comenzaba a dirigirse a su habitación, el científico escuchó un murmullo. No sabía de qué se trataba hasta que lo escuchó nuevamente; reconoció que aquella voz era de su sobrina.

—Tío —dijo claramente la niña esforzando su voz.

—¡Nina! —se alegró al notar que ella estaba bien—. No hables y sigue descansando.


	7. Despertar y ataque a la tribu

**¡Hola!**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews!**

**Les informo que estoy editando todos los capítulos de mis fanfics porque Siletek me informó (algo tarde) que estaba poniendo mal los guiones. Así que los voy a re subir.**

**¡Sigan escribiendo y comentando!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Despertar y ataque a la tribu.**

El doctor Neo Cortex no podía creerlo: su pequeña sobrina se había recuperado de su horrible accidente. Ella ya estaba mejor pero ahora se viene un proceso de adaptación a sus implantes. Luego de algunas horas después de aquel despertar, Nina ya no necesitaba dormir más y se despertó con más energía. Le costó algo poder sentarse y recordó de inmediato el accidente. Se sentía triste y confundida: "si me lastimé las manos, ¿Por qué no me duelen?" pensó mientras que se encontró con sus nuevas y metálicas manos.

La niña lanzó un grito de susto, el cual despabiló a su tío quien se encontraba durmiendo en una silla al lado de la camilla en donde ella estaba.

—¡No, Nina, no te asustes! —Neo trató de calmarla.

—¡¿Qué es esto?!

—Son tus nuevas manos… No pude salvarlas —dijo el hombre algo temeroso.

Los gritos llamaron la atención de los dos hombres Cyborg quienes vinieron a toda prisa hacia donde provenían los sonidos. El científico de la inicial en la frente no era capaz de tranquilizar a la niña, la cual estaba a punto de llorar. El doctor Tropy se acercó diciéndole:

—Cálmate, Nina. Cuando tuve mis partes robóticas también fue duro para mí.

Nina escuchó las palabras y se tranquilizó aunque no del todo.

—Nina, recuerda lo que te dije: mira lo positivo. Ahora tus manos no se volverán a lastimar y tendrás mucha más fuerza —pidió N. Gin.

La pequeña se calmó totalmente al alegrarse de que su cuidador se encontraba bien y trató de abrazarlo, aunque fue reprimido por su tío.

—No te levantes aún —dijo con algo de enojo en su voz.

—No te preocupes. El doctor Tropy te enseñará a manejar tus nuevas manos luego todo será como antes —animó el joven y se apartó para darle lugar a su colega para que comience su instrucción.

Con paciencia y algunos errores, Nina aprendió rápidamente a controlarlas y se sintió con confianza al notar que lograba hacer cosas increíbles: con un poco de esfuerzo era capaz de doblar varas de metal aunque con tiempo, las manejaría cada vez mejor.

—Parece que estás mejor… ¿Por qué no regresas a tu habitación, Nina? —sugirió Neo con amabilidad.

—Está bien, tío —dijo con una sonrisa y bajó de la camilla de un pequeño salto—. ¿Vamos? —le solicitó al joven de cabello anaranjado quien se retiró con ella.

Al ver que su sobrina aceptara sin problemas sus implantes, Cortex sintió alivio. Gracias a la ayuda de todos los integrantes del N Team, se logró solucionar el problema que él sostenía que había causado.

—Gracias, Nefarious. Te agradezco todo lo que hiciste para salvar a Nina.

—No fue nada, Neo. No olvides agradecer a los demás integrantes del N Team. Todos ayudamos a superar esta difícil tarea.

—Bueno, será mejor que ponga todos estos elementos medicinales en su lugar. Que bueno que ya no los necesitemos.

—Te ayudo. Luego quiero que vengas a ver mi nueva creación —solicitó mientras guardaba la camilla.

—¿Acaso ya terminaste el teletranportador?

—Si, pero necesito hacerle unas pruebas.

—Bien. Creo que las cosas saldrán bien —sostuvo Neo ordenando los medicamentos.

Una vez en su habitación, la niña tocaba todas las cosas para probar sus manos teniendo cuidado de no romperlas. Para que la niña desarrollara la motricidad fina, N. Gin le sugirió jugar a la hora del té con los pocos juguetes que ella poseía; a ella le pareció buena idea.

—¿Más té, Lady Nina? —preguntó el doctor del misil en la cabeza.

—Por supuesto, almirante Gin.

Ella le había llamado de esa manera ya que él le había contado que quería comprarse un acorazado y comerciar a través del mar.

—Te traje un regalo —avisó el Cyborg y le acercó una pequeña caja—. Fue tu cumpleaños mientras estabas dormida.

—¡Es un perfume! ¡Que lindo! ¡Gracias, almirante!

—Creo que te gustará. Tiene aroma a coco. Solo te pido que no se lo muestres a tu tío.

La pequeña utilizó su regalo sin tener idea que aquella fragancia llegaría a ser percibido por alguien. Siguiendo el dulce aroma, ese alguien estaba llegando a la puerta de la habitación de donde emanaba.

—Alguien viene —murmuró N. Gin y esperó a que esa persona se presentara en la puerta de la habitación de la pequeña.

—¿En serio? No escucho nada —indicó Nina tratando de oír pasos.

El joven no había esperado a la particular visita: la nueva evolucionada estaba allí parada en ese lugar por un rato hasta que dijo:

—Hola. Vine hasta aquí porque me encanta ese perfume.

La bandicut se presentó ante ellos usando un overol color azul claro, una playera blanca y zapatillas rosadas. Aun así, la chica parecía un ángel a los ojos del joven, quien se quedó impresionado por aquella presencia.

—Hola. Soy Nina ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? —pidió la niña haciendo salir a N. Gin de sus pensamientos.

Esa rubia era hermosa pero luego se él enfrentó con la realidad: era una mutante y él un humano, ella jamás estaría con alguien quien tiene medio rostro metálico y con un misil en la cabeza, y además ella era sólo una niña. Esto lo entristeció sin demostrarlo.

La niña le acercó una silla y la mutante se dispuso a jugar.

—…Me llaman N. Gin ¿Tienes nombre? —le preguntó a la rubia con una voz apagada.

—Aún no —dijo mientras simulaba tomar el té.

—Pues… si te gusta este perfume, confío que te gustará el nombre "Coco" ¿Qué te parece? —sugirió con amabilidad para, por lo menos, ser un amigo.

—¡Me encanta! —opinó Nina.

—Bueno, creo que está bien —respondió la recién nombrada Coco—. ¿Han visto a mi hermano mayor llamado Crash?

—Hace mucho que no lo veo ¿Qué le pasó? —dijo la niña extrañando al marsupial.

—…Él saltó por la ventana pero está bien. La corriente del mar lo llevó a otra isla, así que debe estar por allí —explicó el doctor.

—Quiero estar con él —deseó la chica rubia.

—Si quieres puedo llevarte hasta allá pero no sé lo que pensarán mis colegas.

—Tal vez me encierren como sucedió con Tawna.

—Por esa razón tendré que llevarte a escondidas y también sería mejor que no te acerques a ellos, especialmente al tío de esta princesa —aconsejó sonriendo mientras le acomodaba el cabello a la pequeña Nina.

—Puedes esconderte aquí —sugirió la niña de las manos de acero—. Estás despeinada ¿Te puedo peinar?

Coco asintió y Nina la dejó con un gran mechón de cabello a modo de flequillo y una cola de caballo, adornando el peinado con un accesorio de flor tropical de color azul.

—Te ves… linda —susurró N. Gin.

—…Gracias —contestó la chica rubia en voz baja tratando de no impactarse por la extraña apariencia del joven.

Por otro lado, en la isla N. Sanity, Crash y Aku Aku recorrían ese territorio con el fin de regresar al castillo en busca de Tawna aunque luego, el marsupial recordó que su hermana también estaba allí y debía rescatarla. A pesar de que su primo se encontraba en ese lugar, a Crash no se interesaba tanto en ayudarlo ya que existía cierta rivalidad entre ellos: competían por todo.

Durante el viaje, el marsupial y el espíritu que se comunicaba a través de esa particular máscara, se conocieron mejor y, como aquel ex hechicero era muy sabio, este le aconsejaba siendo escuchado atentamente por el mutante.

Ellos pasaron por diferentes ambientes: al principio fue la selva que, cada vez que se acercaban a la tribu, por un pedido de la máscara para ver cómo se encontraba su pueblo, se cruzaron con animales autóctonos como las grandes tortugas de caparazón rojo con manchas verdes, algunos zorrillos que fueron evitados por obvias razones y varias mariposas de alas amarillas.

Todo parecía tranquilo hasta que aparecieron unas plantas carnívoras. El bandicut se quedó observándolas por un instante pero se asustó cuando una de ellas se preparaba para atacar.

"Y… ¿Ahora qué hago?" pensó el chico con temor.

—Cuando te quiera atacar gira o salta y aplasta su cabeza —ordenó Aku Aku.

Las indicaciones fueron escuchadas al pie de la letra y el de los ojos verdes acabó con todas las plantas peligrosas.

—¡Bien hecho, Crash! —felicitó la máscara flotante provocando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el anaranjado.

Continuaron viajando hasta que se encontraron con un río de aguas transparentes; ya faltaba poco para que se toparan con el gran portón de madera que protegía a la tribu. Rodear el arroyo era imposible, la vegetación se concentraba en esos sitios, así que la única opción era seguir el camino de agua. Por suerte, en medio del río había unas piedras y troncos caídos que funcionaban como sendero, posiblemente era utilizado por los indígenas.

Crash cruzó por ese arriesgado pasaje aunque también observaba el ambiente: había unos enormes hongos en las orillas, unas cuantas mariposas amarillas y rojas que volaban cerca de él así como unas libélulas, y cada tanto saltaba algún que otro pez, pero se detuvo al notar que no había más camino.

—¡Por aquí, Crash! —el sabio le indicó que utilice unas plantas acuáticas—. Pero trata de cruzar rápido; pueden hundirse.

El adolescente obedeció asustándose un poco ya que algunas plantas eran carnívoras; aún así llegó hasta un camino de tierra y, en el final de este, el gran portón de madera.

—¿Acaso estuve dormido por muchos años? No recuerdo que la tribu estaba tan protegida —expresó Aku Aku—. De cualquier forma, vamos para allá.

Cuando ambos se acercaban hacia aquel lugar, unos guardias se dirigían contra ellos usando unos escudos. Por la hostilidad, el ex hechicero se enfrentó diciéndoles algo en su idioma, pero los indígenas seguían en posición de ataque.

—No hay caso. Sobre ellos, Crash —ordenó la máscara parlante y el marsupial se subió bruscamente y saltó a los escudos que cubrían a los nativos que estaban inclinados protegiendo sus espaldas hasta que logró agotarlos.

Los demás guardias que se encontraban resguardados dentro de la fortaleza notaron la presencia del mutante y comenzaron a abrir el gran portón enviando refuerzos.

—Crash, tengo que ver por qué tanta hostilidad. Tengo que llegar con el jefe de la tribu. Solo si hubiera un modo rápido de entrar.

Con la apertura del portón, un jabalí escapó situándose cerca del bandicut, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, montó al cerdo salvaje como si fuera un caballo y lo dirigió hacia adentro de la fortaleza. Con gran velocidad, el anaranjado y la máscara llegaron adentro del pueblo. Aku Aku reconoció la tienda del jefe de la tribu y entró allí con el chico detrás de él.

Una vez adentro, la tienda contaba con techo de paja así como el resto de las viviendas y con un piso de madera tallada con un dibujo pintado de un sol, también había unas antorchas que iluminaban el lugar, y estaba decorada con lanzas y escudos. Pero, casi en el centro de la tienda, había una gran silla y, sobre ella el jefe de la tribu, quien estaba durmiendo.

—¿Él es el jefe de la tribu? Trataré de despertarlo —decidió la máscara con plumas.

Usando sus poderes en mínima cantidad, Aku Aku lo despertó causando desorientación en el líder de los indígenas. El espíritu no habló en su lengua nativa con el fin de que el chico pueda entenderlo.

—¿Qué sucede con tus súbditos? ¿Por qué me atacan?

—¡No! ¡Hechicero bueno despertar! ¡No! —vociferó y tomó su largo cetro con una calavera en la punta para atacar.

Al notar la calavera, la extraña forma de vida recordó a su hermano gemelo malvado, el gran Uka Uka, y supuso que la única razón de la agresividad se debía a que la tribu estaba del lado del mal.

—Ahora ya entiendo… ¡Son seguidores de mi hermano gemelo Uka Uka! Pero no hace falta que lo sigan, ya he regresado.

—¡No querer! —gritó y se desató una lucha tratando de golpear con furia a ambos intrusos con su cetro.

Por suerte, Papu Papu, debido a su físico, era algo torpe con sus movimientos, oportunidad que aprovechó el marsupial para saltar y golpearlo en la espalda. Luego de varios golpes, el jefe agotó totalmente sus energías dejándose caer en el suelo.

—¡Bien hecho! Será mejor que nos marchemos de este lugar. Es suelo enemigo —opinó el antiguo hechicero con algo de tristeza en sus palabras.

El mutante asintió y ambos salieron de la choza sin llamar la atención. Los guardias los buscaban por todas partes sin resultados positivos. Durante el escape, Crash se encontró con algunos monos que gritaban dando así una especie de alarma, pero antes de que los nativos lo percibieran, el evolucionado giró para golpearlos y enviarlos a volar. Cuando faltaba muy poco para concretar el escape, los nativos guardianes distinguieron a sus enemigos respondiendo con una lluvia de lanzas que, difícilmente los chicos buenos lograron esquivar y consiguieron perderse de vista de los atacantes ocultándose entre la vegetación abundante.


	8. Regresos inesperados

**¡Hola! ¡Gracias por sus reviews!**

**Siletek: a Nina si le costó manejar sus manos solo que no quise detallar el proceso. **

**Yuna-Tidus-Love: solo comentaste una sola vez en el primer capítulo. Qué bueno que volviste.**

**Cristalchan2D: si, la tribu es así pero quedaron embobados con las cosas modernas.**

**Disculpen por la demora; me fui de pesca.**

**¡Gracias por leer y sigan escribiendo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Regresos inesperados.**

Sin detenerse por un instante, Crash Bandicoot y su nuevo aliado, la máscara parlante Aku Aku se alejaron todo lo posible de la fortaleza de los nativos. Después de atravesar la densa vegetación y llegar a un claro en la selva, ambos decidieron descansar por un momento. El marsupial jadeaba de tanto correr y se acostó en el suelo para recuperar el aliento mientras que el antiguo hechicero vigilaba la zona para asegurarse de que los indígenas no venían tras ellos. Recordando lo sucedido, el objeto flotante comenzó a hablar:

—Crash: te expuse a un gran peligro. Jamás pensé que la tribu estuviera del lado de mi hermano. Ahora ya no tengo que hacer nada más con ellos. Lo único que puedo hacer es ayudarte; creo que nunca me traicionarías —dijo con algo de tristeza al principio y con apenas una sonrisa al final.

El mutante escuchaba atentamente y asintió demostrando que estaría a su lado siempre.

—¿No recuerdas nada sobre la ubicación del castillo? Lo que sea.

Se mantuvo pensativo por un rato, hasta que algo recordó.

"Estaba en una isla que no tenía muchas plantas y había montañas filosas."

—¡Es la isla que está próxima a la del gran árbol! ¡Sé hacia dónde hay que ir! Pero necesitaremos una embarcación.

En ese momento, Aku Aku buscó en los alrededores madera adecuada para construir una balsa mientras se dirigían hacia la costa. Además de buscar madera, fue al encuentro de comida para su compañero y así reponer sus energías.

Luego de unas cuantas horas, los dos llegaron a la playa y construyeron una balsa con el fin de llegar primero a la isla del gran árbol para continuar después con el del castillo. En el mar, la máscara ancestral fue el guía de la precaria embarcación y, en cuanto a Crash, él fue el encargado de remar.

Todo estaba saliendo bien, sin embargo alguien los esperaba del otro lado del mar…

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar alejado de la isla N. Sanity…

—Eres el ser más inteligente que me he encontrado. Te falta poco para recibirte de doctor y quieres hacer algo tan tonto como planear una venganza— dijo el psiquiatra que lo acompañaba.

Para responder, el futuro doctor tomó una hoja de papel y un lápiz para escribir su opinión. Al terminar, se lo acercó y éste leyó: "Siento que es necesario. No debo permitir que esos científicos jueguen con la naturaleza".

—De acuerdo, pero simplemente podríamos mandar a arrestarlos.

Tomo de nuevo la misma hoja y agregó: "Quiero tener el placer de detenerlos yo mismo."

—Esta bien, Roo. Voy a extrañarte, amigo— comentó el psiquiatra abrazando al canguro mutante de color azul claro.

Fue entonces que Ripper Roo comenzó su viaje hacia las islas desconocidas del sur australiano en busca del N Team enfrentándose a quien se opusiera en su camino. Con ayuda de algunas personas, el evolucionado contrató un avión privado para que lo lleve hacia aquel lugar. Debido a que no contaba con suficiente combustible para ir a la isla del castillo y regresar, el avión aterrizó en la isla del árbol gigante.

Una vez en tierra, el próximo doctor Roo bajó sus pertenencias y decidió descansar en unas ruinas que estaban situadas cerca de una cascada.

El canguro Roo, quien se había especializado en explosivos, quiso protegerse de los intrusos plantando algunas de sus mortíferas creaciones a los alrededores de la ruina que había tomado posesión. Entre los explosivos se destacaban las cajas de TNT en un llamativo color rojo, las cuales se activaban a los tres segundos de algún tipo de contacto. Otra creación, mucho más letal, eran las cajas con nitro adornadas con pintura verde que, ni bien soporta la más mínima presión, la caja estalla desintegrando todo a su cercanía.

Por otro lado, en el castillo, los integrantes del N Team se reunieron para observar a la nueva creación del doctor Tropy: el teletransportador. Este artefacto consistía en una plataforma, en donde la persona que quería viajar debía subirse a la misma manteniéndose en su centro. Para viajar a determinado lugar, las coordenadas se ingresaban a través de un control. Todo esto fue explicado por el experto en el espacio-tiempo y ahora era momento de una demostración.

—¿Piensas usarlo contigo? ¿No es peligroso? —preguntó el doctor Cortex algo preocupado.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Debe ser alguien reemplazable.

—Si quiere puede enviar a uno de los asistentes de laboratorio —sugirió N. Gin.

—¡Buena idea! Tráelo mientras configuro las coordenadas.

—Ese androide es un ser inanimado… ¿Qué ocurrirá si viaja un ser vivo? —curioseó el doctor Brio.

—Entonces… que viajen ambos: el asistente y el bandicut que quedó sin evolucionar —decidió el Cyborg.

—Iré a traerlo —dijo el calvo dirigiéndose hacia allá con Neo siguiendo sus pasos.

—¿No era que quedaron dos bandicuts? ¿Por qué hay sólo uno? —comentó el de la marca en la frente al de los tornillos.

—Uno murió y tuve que retirarla de esa jaula —mintió.

—Ya veo. Estuvieron muchos días aquí. No debí traer tantos animales —reflexionó Neo mientras que ambos regresaban a la zona de experimentos de Tropy.

—¿Ya todo está listo? —preguntó el de piel azulada.

—Si —respondieron el resto de los miembros del N Team.

—Comencemos… Según mis cálculos, ellos tendrán que aparecer en el living.

Fue entonces que con un solo botón, el asistente de laboratorio, quien cargaba al marsupial en sus brazos, desapareciera junto con el animal dejando algunas chispas doradas. Rápidamente, los cuatro doctores corrieron hacia el living y allí los encontraron: al parecer todo salió bien, sin ningún error.

—¡Lo lograste, Tropy! ¡La máquina funciona perfectamente! —felicitó Neo.

—Si… sólo falta un pequeño detalle: quienes viajan no pueden regresar —explicó apesadumbrado el creador de la máquina.

—Pero seguro que lo solucionará —animó su colega Cyborg.

—Para eso necesitaré unas herramientas…

—¿Acaso precisas herramientas que no hay aquí? ¿Dónde las conseguirás? —preguntó el calvo.

—Están en China. Así que me ausentaré unos días.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Esos objetos son tan difíciles de conseguir? —se sobresaltó el de cabello negro azulado.

—Me temo que si. Creo que hoy mismo me voy pero les dejo el transportador, por si quieren tirar algo por ahí —dijo y comenzó a prepararse para el viaje.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, el doctor de la armadura se deshizo de ésta para vestirse algo más normal y cargaba un bolso con ruedas en señal de que ya estaba listo para emprender su viaje. Nuevamente se reunió con sus colegas para despedirse.

—Bueno. Ya es hora de irme.

—¿Y cómo llegarás hasta allá? —preguntó el de bata de laboratorio color verde.

—Utilizaré mi invento.

—¿Y cómo regresarás? —cuestionó de nuevo.

—Tengo algún dinero… me será complicado, pero regresaré.

—Sólo dígame su ubicación e iré a buscarlo con mi submarino cuando quiera volver —comentó N. Gin recibiendo como respuesta una afirmación gestual.

—Está bien pero regresa lo antes posible. El gran Uka Uka me ha dicho que el N Team no debía separarse —explicó Cortex con algo de pena en su voz.

—No se preocupen. Haré todo lo posible por volver en poco tiempo —prometió y marcó las coordenadas en el control. Cuando terminó, se lo entregó a quien tenía la letra N marcada —Sólo oprime ese botón y listo.

El Cyborg se subió a la plataforma y miró a Neo dando la señal de que ya estaba preparado. Quien tenía el control en su poder dudó un instante, ya que sentía que algo malo le sucedería, aún así activó el transportador haciendo desaparecer al hombre delante de sus ojos.

Fue así que el doctor Nefarious Tropy regresó al país en el cual él había pasado unos pocos pero buenos años de su infancia, sólo que nunca se lo comentó a sus colegas. Debido a que conocía ese lugar muy bien, las coordenadas lo dejaron en un sitio discreto, lejos de las miradas que se sorprenderían al ver un hombre que apareció de la nada. Caminar por las calles le hacía recordar su infancia, sus padres y el suceso que los llevo a perderlos…

Sus padres se dedicaron a la ciencia y como estaban entre los mejores, accedieron a trabajar en una organización internacional con fines humanitarios, o por lo menos, ellos creían. En aquel lugar se conocieron: ella era de nacionalidad china y él de origen británico. Al descubrir que su trabajo paraba en manos acaudaladas y no en ayudar a los menos afortunados, ellos decidieron renunciar y difícilmente lograron evitar ser rastreados ya que poseían información que debía ser borrada.

Durante sus días de fugitivos, en China, ellos tuvieron un niño y lo llamaron Horace, quien después sería conocido como Nefarious Tropy. Cuando sus padres confiaban en que ya estaban libres, un grupo comando irrumpió en la casa familiar asesinándolos sin mediar palabra. También dispararon contra el niño que milagrosamente se salvó aunque había perdido aquellas partes que ahora están mecanizadas.

Todo esto lo llevó a reflexionar: si sus padres serían malos, esto jamás sucedería, por esta razón eligió el camino del mal. Un médico amigo de sus padres que lo había salvado, le comentó sobre cierta academia de genios malvados y lo ayudó a ingresar. Allí se cambió el nombre para que los matones que acabaron con sus padres no notaran que él seguía con vida y también conoció a Neo y a Nitrus que, al principio, él no tenía interés en la amistad pero con el tiempo se hicieron amigos.

Al dejar de lado sus pensamientos, el Cyborg viajó hacia un lugar con muy poca población en busca de su casa donde allí se encontraban unos mapas en donde señalaban la ubicación una pequeña antigua civilización que se había interesado por los viajes en el tiempo-espacio. Aquel lugar se hallaba muy lejos de donde estaba, así que por algunas semanas, no tendría contacto con sus colegas del N Team.

Mientras tanto, Crash y Aku Aku llegaron a la isla del árbol gigante y siguieron su viaje trasladándose por la playa. Al anochecer, decidieron descansar escondiéndose entre la vegetación y con la máscara cuidando de que no existiese ningún tipo de peligro durante ese momento. Mientras vigilaba, el antiguo hechicero recordó que también aquí vivía un grupo de nativos así que, al continuar el viaje, lo buscaría.

Al día siguiente, el mutante nuevamente se despertó con un arreglo de frutas para desayunar.

"Gracias" decía en su interior aunque era escuchado por el ser flotante.

—De nada. Termina pronto que ya nos vamos.

Fue entonces que continuaron marchando y el adolescente había notado que su nuevo amigo miraba hacia todas direcciones buscando algo.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" pensó y detuvo su andar.

—Estoy buscando si hay indígenas por aquí. No los veo por ningún lado. Deben estar cerca de la cascada.

El marsupial reaccionó con estas palabras tratando de ver a estos nativos con temor, pues se había llevado un gran susto ese día en que entraron a la fortaleza nativa; y no sólo susto quedó en su mente sino también algunos cortes superficiales producto de las lanzas que le arrojaron.

—¡No, Crash, no te asustes! Esta vez te protegeré.

El animal anaranjado cambió su humor abrazando al trozo de madera.

—¡Bueno, ya está! —dijo para soltarse del agarre—. Mira ¿Qué es eso?

Aquello desconocido se trataba de una caja de TNT. Ambos se acercaron lentamente y no intentaron tocarlo hasta que Crash no resistió más y le dio una ligera patada. El objeto comenzó a sonar y del susto se alejaron. Eso fue lo mejor que hicieron porque a los tres sonidos, la caja explotó dejando una marca negra en el suelo.

—No creo que esto sea producto de los nativos. Allí está la cascada y muy cerca un templo. Averiguaré por qué ese explosivo estaba en este lugar.

Con cada paso más cerca del templo, más cajas explosivas encontraron que, por si acaso, ni pasaban cerca de ellas. Llegaron hasta la cima donde Aku Aku se encontró con que el templo estaba abandonado hace mucho tiempo y sólo lograron divisar un canguro azul con chaleco de fuerza que reposaba leyendo un libro.

—¿Canguro azul? ¿No lo conoces?— preguntó obteniendo como respuesta una negación con la cabeza.

La voz de Aku Aku sobresaltó a Ripper Roo quien se molestó al ver a los intrusos. El canguro dio unos largos saltos y activó las cajas de TNT en modo de ataque. Al ver que este saltarín tocaba las cajas rojas evitando las de color verde, Crash comenzó a imitarlo, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarse.

—¡No, Crash! ¿Qué haces?— gritó el hechicero sin saber como poder intervenir.

Algunos explosivos estuvieron estallando muy cerca de Roo y este, en lugar de demostrar temor, se reía con locura. También explotaron cerca del marsupial anaranjado provocándole unas simples quemaduras en sus brazos. Las continuas explosiones fueron percibidas por los mutantes que se encontraban trabajando en la fabricación de cajas sin tener idea de quien las producía; algunos pensaban que era el volcán en actividad.

Después de un largo rato, unas cuantas cajas de TNT dieron en el blanco agotando a su creador dejándolo sin ninguna fuerza. Antes de que pueda recuperarse, Crash y Aku Aku ya se alejaban de la cascada y del canguro loco que los había atacado sin razón.


	9. Más enfrentamientos

**¡Hola!**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews!**

**Siletek, Yuna-Tidus-Love y Mr. NBA: qué bueno que les gustó.**

**Rafex360: qué bueno que volviste. Sé que falta detalles pero no lo quería hacer muy largo aunque voy a mejorar, especialmente en la continuación donde si será un poco más largo. Pasé por ese foro; si que tiene muchos consejos. Ya sé que te registraste así que tienes que cumplir y poner este fic en tus favs.**

**¡Gracias por leer y sigan escribiendo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Más enfrentamientos.**

Luego de la pelea entre Crash Bandicoot y Ripper Roo utilizando peligrosas cajas de TNT, el primero logró alejarse de allí con algo de dolor por las quemaduras que fueron atendidas por el antiguo hechicero Aku Aku, quien también había sido un médico brujo. Los daños fueron superficiales, sin embargo era necesario un descanso para el marsupial.

—Un vendaje con cierto tipo de hierbas, te harán sentir mejor —explicó mientras lo curaba haciendo flotar esos remedios.

"Duele", pensó cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y brotándole de estos unas lágrimas.

—Pronto sanarán. Y no te los quites. Ahora descansa. Mañana debemos continuar.

Al otro día, con un paso algo lento, Crash y Aku Aku continuaron viajando dirigiéndose hacia la zona volcánica encontrándose por el camino con otras importantes ruinas.

Por otro lado, los mutantes encargados de fabricar cajas, integrados por Koala Kong, los hermanos Komodo y Tiny Tiger, se dirigieron a la cascada ya que querían averiguar a qué se debían las explosiones que escucharon hace rato. Al acercarse a la ruina, cada vez hallaban cajas con dinamitas que evitaron tocar al ver que había restos de ellas para deducir que eran las responsables por esos ruidos estruendosos.

Los cuatro evolucionados ingresaron a la antigua habitación para encontrarse con algo insólito: un canguro azul desmayado. Ellos se aproximaron al ser inconsciente y pronto se les apareció un recuerdo.

—Pinstripe descubrió que un canguro de este mismo color fue el primer mutante —recordó Komodo Joe.

—Es cierto. Entonces… ¿Él es Ripper Roo? —agregó su hermano obteniendo como respuesta una afirmación con la cabeza.

—Roo… Roo… —llamó Kong dándole unos suaves golpes en la espalda del saltador azulado para que se despierte.

No había caso, el sueño era profundo, así que Tiny Tiger hundió sus manos en el agua para traer un poco de líquido con ellas con el fin de salpicarle y hacer reaccionar al mutante desmayado. Lo logró.

Al levantarse, el aspirante a doctor se asombró al ver a esos animales e instantáneamente, se colocó en posición de defensa.

—Oye, no lo tomes para mal. Sólo intentábamos ayudarte; estabas tirado en el suelo y tienes graves quemaduras —se defendió el dragón delgado.

Con estas palabras, Ripper Roo se calmó y el reptil comenzó un interrogatorio:

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí, Roo?

Debido a que este era incapaz de mantener un diálogo, fue en busca de un bloc de notas que había traído y anotó con una de sus patas: "Un mutante de color anaranjado irrumpió mi tranquilidad y nos peleamos… pero ¿Cómo saben mi nombre?". Luego de terminar de escribir, le entregó el cuaderno.

—Perdón… no sé leer —confesó Komodo Joe avergonzado.

Ripper Roo se vio obligado a contar los hechos a través de la mímica, que fue aún más complicado al utilizar solamente sus patas en lugar de manos. El resto de los mutantes aguantaron las ganas de reírse aunque sí entendieron lo expresado: que Crash peleó con él y salió ganando y, también, su plan de venganza contra los doctores.

—No sé si está bien… por un lado somos así por ellos y por otro nos están utilizando —reflexionó el dragón.

—Lo de Crash avisar a doctor Brio —sugirió el marsupial grisáceo y sacó el radio del bolsillo de su pantalón color beige—. Doctor Brio: Crash estar en esta isla y Roo también.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser! ¡Dale una lección a ese bandicut! —ordenó del otro lado de la línea.

Cuando finalizó la comunicación, los mutantes querían regresar a su lugar de trabajo pero el tigre encontró las huellas del marsupial anaranjado.

—Crash va al volcán —comentó mientras señalaba el camino.

—Entonces, Kong, debes seguirlo. Ya escuchaste lo que dijo el doctor —recordó Komodo Moe.

El gran koala asintió e inició su búsqueda siguiendo las marcas que dejaron esas zapatillas deportivas mientras que el resto de los mutantes regresaron a la playa y cuando estos últimos llegaron a ese lugar, inmediatamente ayudaron al canguro a aliviar sus lesiones.

Por otro lado, en el castillo, la noticia sobre Crash que se encontraba en la isla del árbol gigantesco llegó a oídos de su creador, es decir, del doctor Cortex en una reunión en el laboratorio.

—¡Es imposible! ¡¿Cómo puede ser que un torpe animal haya viajado por el océano y lo peor, cómo venció al insano de Roo?! Por cierto, ¿Cómo se escapó del manicomio ese canguro y cómo viajó hasta allá?

—También estoy sorprendido. Nuestras creaciones son capaces de muchas cosas —resolvió el calvo.

—¡No es momento para felicitaciones! ¡Ese bandicut está regresando seguramente para rescatar a su novia! —gruño.

—No te preocupes. Ya le dije a Koala Kong que se encargue de él.

—Admito que es muy fuerte pero no tiene nada en el cerebro igual que ese marsupial. Simplemente espero que lo mate de una vez por todas.

—Si falla, también estarán el resto de los mutantes. Crash no podrá con todos ellos —comentó N. Gin.

—Es verdad. Y también se encontrará con nosotros. No tiene ninguna oportunidad —dijo Neo con una risa maligna al terminar la frase.

Fue así que el doctor Neo Cortex dio por terminada la primera reunión del N Team sin la presencia del doctor Tropy. Se fue del laboratorio con confianza y se dirigió al cuarto de su sobrina para pasar un tiempo con ella.

A pesar de algunos problemas, las cosas se estaban poniendo bien: Nina se estaba recuperando y maneja sus manos metálicas bien; el error llamado Crash iba a ser solucionado y pronto su colega regresaría a terminar su transportador, algo que sería muy útil.

Cortex tuvo muy pocos momentos de cierta felicidad. Eran más los tiempos de tristeza, de furia y de decepción, comenzando con su infancia. En primer lugar, nunca conoció a su padre y su madre nunca hablaba sobre él. Desde joven, la madre de Neo trabajaba de camarera en un bar australiano y pronto ascendió de puesto hasta conseguir dinero suficiente para abrir el Moulin Cortex.

Debido a que él no tenía un ambiente sano para desarrollarse bien, tenía mala conducta, razón por la cual no podía ingresar a las escuelas locales. La señora no sabía qué hacer hasta que un directivo la informó sobre cierta academia que aceptan a estudiantes con esa actitud y con gran inteligencia.

Fue así que Neo tuvo que viajar hacia una zona desconocida del Reino Unido para estudiar en la Academia de Madame Amberley y que, debido a que gran parte de su vida transcurrió allí, abandonó su acento nativo australiano para adquirir uno inglés británico, el cual todavía mantiene.

Mientras tanto, Crash Bandicoot y la máscara Aku Aku se encontraron en su camino con las ruinas de la antigua civilización nativa.

—Si atravesamos las ruinas, nos ahorraremos mucho tiempo de viaje. Utilicemos este atajo.

Por su parte, el mutante sentía cierto temor al ver que dentro de las ruinas había una gran oscuridad y pensó "no quiero ir, parece peligroso." Los pensamientos fueron escuchados por el antiguo hechicero y agregó:

—Conozco este lugar. Adentro hay antorchas que se pueden encender. No tengas miedo.

Aquellas palabras convincentes lograron que el marsupial ingrese con algo de confianza. Ni bien divisó algunas antorchas, Aku Aku las encendió con su mirada mostrando que tiene control sobre el fuego. La sala apenas iluminó el estrecho camino donde debían seguir demostrando también que existía un profundo precipicio que no parecía tener fondo exponiéndolos a un gran peligro si caían por el.

El camino era riesgoso: había ocasiones que el suelo se caía, se toparon con serpientes, arañas gigantes y bandadas de murciélagos y había trampas con lanzas y con bloques de piedra para aplastar a los intrusos. Gracias a las indicaciones del sabio nativo y a la agilidad del bandicut, ambos lograron salir de aquel peligroso lugar sólo para enfrentarse a un nuevo desafío: cruzar por un deteriorado puente.

Durante el pasaje por la ruina, los dos estaban ascendiendo a tal punto que ese puente tenía contacto con las nubes y podía observarse las cimas de las montañas. Ese antiguo puente estaba hecho con gruesas cuerdas y con tablas de madera que, en gran parte del camino, no había maderas que pisar. Aún así, Crash comenzó a cruzarlo con temor.

Hubo veces que las tablas que aguantaban su peso no lo lograban, quebrándose al mínimo contacto. Fue así que pudo salvarse varias veces por su rápida reacción para sujetarse por la cuerda o caminar rápidamente.

Para alguien como Aku Aku, cruzar el puente era algo sencillo: lo hacía flotando, pero el anaranjado arriesgaba su vida con cada paso. Afortunadamente, llegaron sanos y salvos al otro extremo y comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras de piedra tallada.

Por otra parte, en la playa, Ripper Roo se sentía un poco mejor, lo suficiente para tener ánimos para una venganza contra Crash. Esto pudo informar a sus pares quienes no lo detuvieron ya que se atrasaron con la construcción de cajas y, además tenían que ocuparse de estar al día sin la presencia del koala. Fue entonces que el canguro azulado regresó por el camino y siguió las huellas del mutante grisáceo.

Por medio del típico modo de los canguros para trasladarse, saltando, el de pelaje azulado alcanzó rápidamente las marcas y llegó a una cueva con ríos de lava en su interior. Allí logró ver al koala y, del otro lado del río, al bandicut. Cuando Crash notó que allí estaba uno de sus compañeros, se sorprendió y, al mismo tiempo, desconocía por qué estaba en ese lugar. En ese momento, Aku Aku observó la reacción de su amigo y preguntó:

—¿Acaso lo conoces? Su cara no muestra que está feliz de verte, sino todo lo contrario.

El anaranjado asintió y, entonces Koala Kong comenzó el ataque arrojándole grandes piedras. Con gran agilidad, el chico esquivó los ataques y estas rocas se rompían con la pared de la cueva, por ello no tenía oportunidad de devolvérselo. La máscara percibió esto.

—Trataré de frenar una piedra para que puedas arrojarle con tu giro tornado.

En la primera ocasión, el médico brujo logró detener una de ellas y se lo acercó al mutante color naranja. Esquivando la lluvia de piedras, Crash giró empujándola con la misma fuerza que el koala y dio en el blanco. Koala Kong sintió algo de dolor por la piedra que impactó en su estómago pero en seguida se repuso y continuó con el ataque.

—¡Bien, Crash! Con unos cuantos golpes más, ese mutante se dará por vencido —felicitó la máscara.

De nuevo otra roca impactó en el koala provocándole un poco más de dolor pero, volvió con su ataque. Al ver que el bandicut estaba ganando, Ripper Roo decidió intervenir ascendiendo un piso más de la cueva y empezó a dejar caer cajas de TNT en donde se encontraba su enemigo. Esto complicaba a Crash que, en una ocasión, sintió de nuevo que se había quemado por culpa de estos explosivos; se lastimó un brazo.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, el pequeño marsupial continuó evadiendo y arremetiendo unas veces más hasta que Koala Kong ya no pudo soportar más y se dejó caer inconsciente en el suelo como un árbol talado. Crash Bandicoot venció de nuevo y ahora contra alguien que se creía muy fuerte.

Al ver que el koala no pudo acabarlo, el canguro muy sorprendido dejó de lado su ataque para ayudar a su colega; dejarlo allí sería cruel ya que la marea de lava podría subir. Este momento fue aprovechado por el mutante de ojos verdes y por el hechicero para huir de aquel sitio dirigiéndose hacia el océano.

Cuando el evolucionado y la máscara se alejaron considerablemente, el último decidió que era buen momento para un descanso. El adolescente se acomodó en el suelo arenoso y quiso distraerse viendo el ocaso. Las heridas debían atenderse así que el médico brujo se involucró.

—Quédate aquí. En seguida vuelvo con medicina para las quemaduras y con algo de fruta. Trata de descansar.

El lastimado mostró estar de acuerdo y Aku Aku se adentró en la selva. Ese momento de soledad ayudó al chico a reflexionar. "Todo por hacerme el tonto ahora ellos quieren matarme." "Ya tengo unos cuantos enemigos y no sé si lo lograré". "Voy a rescatarlas, Tawna y a mi hermanita, aunque ellos no quieran." Su decisión lo fortaleció hasta no soltó ni un lloriqueo cuando su amigo le aplicó el remedio natural; el médico se asombró por esto.

—Bien. Al amanecer construiremos otra balsa y así llegaremos a esa isla. Falta poco para llegar. Ahora descansa. Vigilaré si esos mutantes tratan de acercarse.

Crash respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se acomodó para dormir. Su compañero tenía razón, falta poco para que pueda encontrarse con su novia y con su hermana; las extrañaba mucho.

También pensó en la pequeña Nina, recordando los juegos, pero debía alejarse de ella ya que estaba a cuidado de esos científicos. "Qué mal porque Nina es buena y va a ser mala."

Cuando dejó de pensar, el marsupial quedó profundamente dormido puesto que necesitaba un buen descanso.


	10. Reencuentros y despedidas

**¡Hola!**

**Disculpen la demora pero cierta persona llamada Siletek no dejó review y por eso me enojé. ****No, mentira. Me quedé sin crédito en el cel y por acá todo está cerrado los domingos.**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews!**

**Crystalchan2D: justo cuando dijiste eso, no pude cumplir pero el próximo capítulo si lo subo a tiempo.**

**Yuna-Tidus-Love: qué bueno que te gusta este fic :D**

**Rafex360: gracias por cumplir con tu palabra. Si, en Twinsanity aparece. Yo también estoy con el Crash Bash (conseguí el 144%). Qué raro que no te deja loguear igual no te preocupes. Bien, subí pronto un fic (de Crash, ¿no?)**

**Siletek: si no veo tus reviews, no te doy el regalo que ya tengo preparado. **

**Ahora voy a escuchar sugerencias personales que pueden aparecer (o no) más adelante. Ejemplo: "yo quiero que Fake Crash imite a Cortex" o cosas así.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Reencuentros y despedidas**

En el castillo el clima no era el mejor: el doctor Neo Cortex se encontraba en un estado de nerviosismo debido a que hoy era el día en que su sobrina comenzaba las clases en la Academia de Madame Amberley, a mitad de año ya que tardó en recuperarse de su accidente. Desde temprano él comenzó con el armado del equipaje pues la niña estará fuera del "hogar" por unos cuantos meses y sólo regresaría en las vacaciones. Cuando todo lo necesario ya estaba en el dirigible, Neo fue a despertar a Nina.

—Nina… hoy vas a ir a la escuela. Levántate que tenemos que viajar mucho —avisó con amabilidad.

—Si, tío, lo sé. N. Gin me lo dijo muchas veces.

—Bueno, prepárate. En una hora ya salimos —informó y salió de la alcoba de la niña.

Cuando perdió de vista a su tío, Nina se levantó de un salto y miró debajo de su cama.

—¡Coco, ya despierta! Me tengo que ir.

La bandicut, quien estaba escondida en ese lugar, salió de allí algo asustada.

—Si te vas… ¿Quién me va a ocultar?

La niña no respondió y se mantuvo pensativa.

—Yo puedo ayudarte. Aprovecharé que Cortex se va para poder llevarte con tu hermano —decidió N. Gin apoyado en el marco de la puerta vestido con su bata de laboratorio.

—¡Qué bien! ¡Por fin Coco va a ver a su hermano! —comentó Nina muy contenta.

—Así que deben prepararse las dos. Ya vuelvo, tengo una reunión —se despidió por un momento y se dirigió hacia el laboratorio.

Un poco tarde, el doctor de cabello anaranjado llegó a reunirse con sus colegas y, por la cara de Nitrus Brio, las noticias no eran buenas. Lo que apreció era que ellos lo esperaron sintiéndose así como una parte importante del N Team.

—Les tengo malas noticias: ese bandicut venció a Koala Kong —notificó el calvo con una voz algo baja.

—¡Qué! —gritaron Neo y N. Gin.

—Así es. Es que algo lo está ayudando: es una máscara mágica flotante y parlante.

—Pero… están los demás mutantes ¿Por qué no hacen un ataque en conjunto? —preguntó el del misil.

—Pues ellos se acobardaron. Ahora le tienen miedo.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Tenemos un ejército de miedosos! —gruño Cortex.

—Será mejor que yo mismo me encargue de esto. Tengo unas pociones que no le permitirán volver a respirar de nuevo —decidió Brio con malicia en su voz.

—¡No! Sólo hay alguien que puede detenerlo y es el mejor mutante que hemos creado: Pinstripe lo acabará —confió el doctor de origen australiano y se volvió a los androides—. Asistentes: vayan por ese mafioso.

Dos androides bajaron hacia el Cortex Power para ir por el mutante supervisor. Al cabo de unos minutos ya se lo encontraron en su oficina. El potoroo recibió la nota escrita por Cortex, puesto que los seres artificiales no pueden hablar, y acompañó a los robots hacia el laboratorio.

—¿Qué es lo que necesita, _dottor_? —preguntó Pinstripe.

—Tal vez, Crash esté regresando a esta isla y lo primero que se encontrará será el Cortex Power. Tu tarea es detenerlo, pon unas trampas o mátalo cuando lo veas ¿Entendido?

—_Naturalmente_. Ahora mismo voy a prepararme. _Arrivederci _—respondió y regresó a su trabajo haciendo una parada para ver a su amada Tawna.

La pobre chica aún continuaba aprisionada con señales en sus ojos de estar cansada y de haber estado llorando por mucho tiempo.

—¡Pinstripe! —dijo emocionada al verlo.

—Hola Tawna. Sólo vine para ver cómo estabas. Aguanta un poco más, _tutto_ va a mejorar —dijo mientras le sostenía la mano y sonreía.

—¡Ya quiero salir de aquí!

—Lo sé, _bella __raggaza_. Por cierto, el _dottor_Cortex me ordenó matar a Crash.

—¡No quiero que lo mates!

—Sabía que dirías eso… si así lo quieres, no lo voy a matar. Lo voy a hacer por ti. Aunque él piense que será una pelea en serio.

—¡Gracias! Pero no quiero que te hagas daño.

—Tengo que irme. _Arrivederci amore mio_.

La chica no quiso contradecirlo; ahora sentía algo especial por ese muchacho, algo más que una amistad.

Ella se encontraba entre un gran dilema: elegir a Crash o a Pinstripe. El primero le causaba una gran ternura y sus ojos verdes eran hipnóticos, y por otro lado, estaba el potoroo, el cual era lindo, educado y le hablaba con amor. Comenzó a dudar ya que el bandicut cambió mucho cuando evolucionó: era torpe, rebelde, no hablaba y parecía un niño al cual cuidar. Ella sentía protección al lado del gángster. Todo esto necesitaba ser meditado.

Una hora después, llegó el momento de la despedida de Nina. Ya todo estaba listo, sólo faltaban los pasajeros. El N Team junto con la niña, se encontraron en la terraza.

—Nina: espero que todo te salga bien —comentó Nitrus Brio con una ligera caricia en la cabeza de la pequeña.

—Nina: no te preocupes por nada. Recuerda todo lo que te dije. Nos volveremos a ver en tus vacaciones —dijo N. Gin tratando de imitar el gesto de su colega pero fue interrumpido por un sorpresivo abrazo por parte de la niña—. No tan fuerte. Recuerda manejar la fuerza.

—Ya es hora de irnos —avisó Neo secamente ya que le molestó que su sobrina aprecie a alguien más que no sea a él.

Fue así que los Cortex subieron al dirigible para perderse en el horizonte.

Mientras que Brio y Gin bajaban por las escaleras, ambos compartieron sus planes para realizar utilizando la ausencia del gruñón.

—No le digas nada a Cortex, pero voy a evolucionar al bandicut enjaulado. Ese pobre animal estuvo allí encerrado por mucho tiempo —pidió el calvo.

—No le diré nada… a cambio si usted no le dice que voy a llevar a la bandicut, la que hizo pasar por muerta, para que se encuentre con su hermano.

—Está bien pero… ¿Por qué tanta amabilidad con esa mutante?

—Es que… pues… lo que pasa es… —comenzó a dudar el joven. No iba a confesarle que amaba a la chica; sentía que se burlaría de él o algo peor. Siguió buscando hasta que encontró las palabras adecuadas—. Sólo trato de ser amable. Ella lo fue con Nina.

—Y… ¿Nada más? —sospechó.

—Nada más… Ahora, con su permiso, me preparo para el viaje —se despidió y se retiró con rapidez en sus pasos, así se terminaría ese cuestionario incómodo.

El doctor del misil en la cabeza bajó los últimos escalones y se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando llegó recordó que se había olvidado de algo: de decirle que estará fuera del castillo por unos días. "Bueno, se lo diré después" pensó y luego empacó todas sus pertenencias. Al terminar, se las llevó a su nave submarina y regresó por Coco. Se encaminó al cuarto de Nina llevando ropa casual, ya que no le gustaba mucho su bata de laboratorio, hasta hallar a su ángel.

—¿Lista para irnos, Coco? —avisó con tranquilidad y la chica asintió. No pudo decir nada pues, al parecer, a ella le atemorizaba algo el aspecto de él.

Por otro lado, el doctor Brio y los ayudantes de laboratorio dejaron todo preparado para una nueva evolución. Uno de estos androides fue el encargado de sujetar al marsupial a la plataforma y, cuando terminó, hizo señal de que estaba listo. Entonces, fue el momento en que el doctor de los tornillos accionara la palanca para liberar los rayos evolutivos del Evolvo-Ray en la pobre víctima.

Además de regresar la energía eléctrica, N. Gin volvió al laboratorio con el fin de avisar que se marcharía, aunque primero quería ver el experimento.

—¿Cómo resultó esta experimentación, doctor Brio?

—Creo que bien —respondió y ambos se encaminaron hacia la plataforma.

Ellos se encontraron con un bandicut exactamente igual que Crash excepto que tenía unas cejas aún más gruesas, dientes más grandes y sobresalientes y ojos diferentes, más pequeños y con el iris color gris. Poseía una apariencia algo extraña. Al realizarle unas preguntas, el marsupial tenía cierta dificultad para hablar, pronunciando palabras sueltas; en ese aspecto superó al anterior silencioso.

Cuando lo liberaron, comenzó a dar unos pasos toscos que pronto mejoraron; algo a su favor: no era torpe como el de los ojos verdes. Los doctores se apartaron un poco del recién evolucionado mientras que los asistentes ayudaron a vestirlo.

—Este mutante es extraño… Es como si fuera un… Crash falso —comentó el joven con una breve risa al final de la frase.

—¡Buena idea! ¡Así lo llamaré! Fake Crash, como sobrenombre y Trash Bandicoot, como nombre —decidió.

—Le queda bien —dijo no muy convencido.

—¿Acaso no era que ibas a viajar?

—Si, es cierto. Y podrá avisarle al doctor Cortex que me ausentaré por un par de días. Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos afuera que podrá beneficiar al N Team.

—Claro, le aviso. Pero me parece que Cortex se molestará. Creo que será mejor que pospongas tu viaje hasta que él regrese y se lo digas personalmente.

—Bueno, me voy. Enseguida regreso.

Fue entonces que el joven se retiró de ese lugar para volver a su nave. Como lo acordó, él tuvo que quitar sus bolsos de la nave, dejándolos en el living, e invitó a la chica a subir a bordo. Con algo de temor, ella obedeció pues sentía desconfianza y seguridad al mismo tiempo al estar cerca de ese científico. Una vez ambos adentro, la nave despegó del suelo sobrepasando el Cortex Power y aterrizó en el mar para sumergirse.

—Según este radar, en la isla del árbol, hay varias fuentes de calor producidas por seres vivos. Este, que se encuentra solo y que está cerca de la orilla, debe ser tu hermano —dijo N. Gin mientras señalaba una pantalla en el tablero de control.

La chica movió la cabeza en señal de haber escuchado y continuó permaneciendo en silencio ubicada en el asiento del acompañante observando el paisaje del mundo submarino que pasaba ante sus ojos a gran velocidad.

En cuestión de minutos, ambos llegaron cerca de donde suponían que estaba Crash. La nave salió del agua para estacionarse en la arena y el doctor de medio rostro robótico fue el primero en salir. En el momento del descenso de Coco, el Cyborg ofreció su mano para ayudar y ella aceptó después de dudar un instante. Luego de bajar, ellos continuaron tomados de la mano por un instante y mirándose a los ojos, hasta que un sonido proveniente del interior del vehículo los interrumpió y se soltaron.

—Antes de que te marches, quiero darte un regalo —comentó y le dio a la rubia una caja algo pesada que ella no lo abrió—. Creo que te gustará. Es una laptop con baterías de larga duración. Tiene guardado muchos archivos. Te servirán para algo —explicó mientras sonreía levemente.

—Gracias —respondió en voz baja.

—Por nada. Tengo que irme. Tu hermano debe estar cerca y me parece que no se lleva bien conmigo. Adiós —se despidió amablemente y regresó a su nave para entrar al agua de nuevo.

Después que perdió de vista a aquel extraño transporte, Coco tomó su regalo y comenzó a caminar en la playa. Como ellos no se han vuelto a ver desde que ambos evolucionaron, ella desconocía la apariencia de su hermano.

Mientras tanto, Crash y Aku Aku se encontraban trabajando en la construcción de una nueva balsa que los llevaría a su destino final: la isla del castillo. Ambos estaban muy concentrados en eso hasta que la máscara flotante percibió que alguien se acercaba.

—Crash: alguien viene. Prepárate si es uno de esos mutantes malvados.

El bandicut adoptó una posición defensiva esperando a que alguien se presente a su vista. Con cada segundo, el sonido de las pisadas en la arena se hacía más fuerte y ambos se sorprendieron con lo que tenían en frente: una mutante con cabello rubio y con grandes ojos verdes. Ella se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos pero el antiguo hechicero se dirigió rápidamente a la desconocida.

—¿Quién eres y por que razón vienes aquí? —preguntó con voz grave.

—Estoy buscando a Crash Bandicoot —respondió algo atemorizada.

Al escuchar su nombre, el chico se arrimó hacia donde estaban.

—Y… ¿Qué quieres con él?

—Él es mi hermano mayor —contestó y observó al mutante que tenía en frente.

El marsupial por sí era muy diferente a ella. Sólo tenían en común el color del pelaje, la estatura, aunque ella era un poco más baja, el color negro de la nariz y… el color de los ojos. Por esto último, los hermanos se reconocieron y se abrazaron por reencontrarse de nuevo, aunque ahora, algo cambiados.

—¿Así que ella es tu hermana, Crash? —interrumpió la extraña forma de vida—. Por cierto, mi nombre es Aku Aku.

—Soy Coco Bandicoot.

"Qué bien. Ahora sólo tengo que ir por Tawna" pensó el adolescente saltando de alegría y con su ancha sonrisa.

—Ahora hay que ir por Tawna, dice tu hermano —tradujo el médico brujo para la chica.

—¿En serio que dice eso? ¿Cómo?

—Puedo escuchar los pensamientos de quienes no hablan y muchas cosas más.

Coco quedó impresionada por ese amigo de su hermano. Los tres pasaron el resto del día charlando para conocerse mejor y para planear lo que harían el día siguiente. Crash se sintió algo calmado al volver a ver a su hermana, pero aún el alivio no era completo.


End file.
